A&O: Father Love
by TheDarkWolf28
Summary: When Humphrey Leaves Jasper, kate becomes sad and depressed. The Journey of this story started when Humphrey found a little pup when he left. He does everything he can to protect it. His skills of an Omega have adapted to an Alpha, and from that he became a loving Father. Kate comes looking for Humphrey, but what she finds is an overwhelming feeling of love.
1. Desolation

Kates POV

"And Unite the packs!" I shout to the pack, regarding to the western pack and the eastern pack uniting. Everybody cheers, and they are all happy including my parents. I am getting married to an eastern wolf who I don't even know. I must do it for the right of the pack, and pack law obligates it. Although a part of me inside speaks to me, as if I should be thinking of something. How could I forget? Humphrey!

I ran to Humphrey as he reached the bottom of the rock. How could I forget about him? After all he is the one who brought me home. We did have a few close calls and all but it was an amazing adventure. He is an amazing friend. I just want more wolves to be like him, energetic, humorous, and intelligent.

"Humphrey? Where are you going?" I ask as he is faced away from me.

He stops for a second, he still didn't look back.

"Oh, um I thought I should get some rest, I am pretty tired."

He looks at me in sorrow. "What's wrong?" I ask.

He gives me the "you know what's wrong" look as he tilts his head and squints his eyes.

"Throughout this whole time, you never told me you were getting married, what kind of friend are you?" He turns and runs away in his den.

I was shocked. Not the fact that He actually got angry at me, but that fact that I never told him. He was right, what kind of friend was I? The whole time we were having this adventure, I never mentioned I wanted to go home to get married. I didn't even want to because I know deep down in my heart I belong to Him. I was too scared and focused on my duties as an alpha to prevent those from changing me. Humphrey and I felt connected this whole adventure, yet we even howled. He has every right to get mad at me, I was just blinded by the fact to notice the mistake I made.

"Congratulations girl! You're getting married!" Sweets says

They all came hugging me, laughing and howling in excitement.

"You're so lucky you get to be with Garth, he is an amazing wolf" Candy says dreamingly

"Yet amazing looking" one of them replies lustfully

"Y-yeah he's pretty amazing" I say. Avoiding eye contact. I was too focused on Humphrey, I need him the most right now.

Humphreys POV

"Married?! She's getting married? Yet she never told me" I shout in my head loudly.

I was heartbroken, knowing the wolf I loved for many years is about to get married with a wolf she doesn't even know. I know it's her duty to marry her, but at least tell your best friend you're getting married. I don't even want to go to the wedding anymore. My jealousy and anger with be all over the pack. I entered my den and started clawing the dirt and bowing my head down crying

"Why? Why kate, why not me?" I started pouting. Why does my life have to be so hard? Why do girls always fall for the big strong man? Am I not good looking, or am I just a stupid little coyote? I can't even be at the wedding.

Salty comes in my den. It's only him and not the others. He knows since he's my best friend that something is wrong. I didn't even want to look or talk to him right now, he's never seen me like this.

"Hey bud, I know something is wrong and you have to tell me." He says softly

"Go away" I scoffed. Geez that was harsh

"Look man, I know you might be angry, but you can always tell your friend what's wrong" he says approaching closer.

"Kate is getting married and I love her" I say with my head to the den wall looking down not facing him.

"But Humphrey, She is an Alpha, and you're-" he didn't finish his sentence as a barge in his face.

" I'M AN OMEGA, I know, I know" I shouted. What have I done? I just yelled at my best friend.

"Sorry salty, I didn't mean to shout at you. I just don't want to talk right now please" I say softly

"Ok, whatever you say, goodnight pal" Salty says as he leaves my den.

Why am I an Omega? Why are they the most untreated members in the pack? It isn't fair for me, what makes me different from an alpha? I know I don't have the build, but that just doesn't add up, none of it.

That's it... I'm leaving the pack and I'm forgetting everything that happened and I'm becoming a lone wolf.


	2. Goodbye

The Blue birds chirp in the sky out in the early morning of Jasper Park. The fresh breeze filled the air as animals were waking up from their dens. The dawn of day meant that the wedding was occurring, and the ceremony was today. It was Kate's big day and she wasn't looking forward to it. She knew if Humphrey was at the wedding, she would apologize to him. Kate and lily sat at the edge of the cliff looking down to the feilds where the wedding was being held. There were many wolves gathering, it is going to be a huge ceremony.

Kate's POV

"Lily, so how is Garth like?" I asked lily curiously. I knew that lily hanged out with Garth while I was gone.

Lily clenched her jaws and broke the pine cone. She took a few seconds before she responded.

"Oh you know, he's amazing. He's just perfect marry material. You know big, strong... and perfect" lily asked softly looking away. I noticed that her hair wasn't pulled back.

"Lily you didn't put your fur back" I asked.

"I know" she scolded her hair back to normal and walked in the den. Before I could respond back I heard someone coming up the hill of the den. It was salty.

"Salty?" I asked surprised. Wondering why he's not at the wedding.

"Kate I want to talk to you about something." He says as he's breathing hard. He sounds scared, this better not be about Humphrey. My Humphrey.

"What wrong? What's this about?" I ask him.

"Humphrey, Humphrey left Jasper Park early this morning" he says.

I couldn't believe it. My best friend, the friend I loved my whole life was leaving. And it was all because of me. It was all my fault. I felt a little tears coming down my cheek. I didn't want to start bawling out since Salty was here. I could also tell that Salty was sad.

"W-why did he leave?" I managed to spit out

"No clue, ever since he came back he has been really bothered by you getting married" he says

"If only I could've told him something" I say as I was about To run in the den.

"Kate wait, he told me to tell you something" salty shouts back.

I turn around and I face him. "What is it?"

He took a deep breath. "Humphrey told me that he loves you"

I was shocked. My best friend loved me this whole time? I knew He was close with me but I never knew it was that close. The truth is I loved him, I was just too afraid to admit, not I feel ashamed. I have chosen pack law over my best friend, and now he's gone.

I ran in the den to my parents, they had confused looks on their faces.

"Kate, what's wrong dear?" My mother asks.

"Is this about the marriage, yea it can be hard" my father adds.

"No this is nothing about the marriage, Humphrey left Jasper Park and it's all my fault!" I started to cry out.

"Oh honey is it's your fault" they say as they give me a hug.

"Guys, the truth is I love Humphrey. And I'm gonna go after him." I honestly don't care what they say, they won't stop me from going to find Humphrey.

My parents were shocked. They looked at each other and back to me. They all knew I was close to Humphrey, but they never knew I loved him so much.

"Well i dont know Kate. You can't just call the wedding off" My father says.

"Who's calling the wedding off!" Tony came barging in.

"Kate won't get married to your son. She will be going after here true love." My mother says.

"What! You know what pack law says, you will marry my son or-" tony didn't finish.

"Dad! I am in love with lily. And I'm calling the wedding off and you can do anything about it" Garth says in his fathers face. I never knew lily was so attached to Garth. This whole time I was gone lily and Garth were bonding with each other.

"Fine, you can have lily, but Kate cant go alone on the journey, she never knows what might be out there." Tony says.

"No I can do it. And I'm doing this for Humphrey because I love him. All my training and hard work leads to this. It is my fault that he's gone, and I'm going to get him back" I stood up as everybody listened.

"Ok kate, tommorow at Early day you will go find him." My father says.

They called the wedding off, eventually everybody in the pack heard about Humphrey leaving. His Omega friends were depressed. He was the only one that cheered them up, and seeing your best friend your whole life leave you is one of the worst feelings ever.

 **The next day..**

I'm ready to leave the pack to find Humphrey. Who knows what I might see out there, maybe other wolves or possibly humans. To be honest I'm pretty terrified, but for Humphrey as an Omega he might be dying out there all alone.

"Bring your true love back, he's missing you" My mother says as she kisses my cheek

"I love you" I say as I turn around and head to the tracks. I get a scent of Humphrey, instead of going back south to Sawtooth national park, he heads up north towards the mountains. My journey begins.


	3. Expidition

**Hey guys welcome back! Hope you enjoy this new chapter and many more yet to come!**

Kate's POV

I started my journey. I have never really got the time to go out and spend my day watching the beautiful scenery of the wildlife. I was always focused on my duties and looking out for the pack. I was on a cliff looking out to the amazing view of the mountains and waterfall. I spot a family down the valley next to the waterfall, it was a female deer with a little fawn.

2 days have passed without me sleeping or stopping for food. I was exhausted, but I wasn't going to give up on Humphrey. I spot a den out in the distance, I really needed to rest.

 **Later next morning...**

I wake up all tired. I look out the den to see it was already passed noon. "How long did I sleep?" I say to myself. As I slowly stood up I see an old wolf in the corner of the den.

I stand up radidlt in a defense stance ready to pounce. He got startled and backed up.

"Woah, relax! I won't hurt ya" He softly says.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I spat out

"What am I doing here? If you can't tell you are in my den and if I may ask what are _you_ doing in here" he says sternly with a raised eyebrow.

I take a deep breath. "My name's kate. I'm from Jasper Park looking for a friend. I've been finding him for a couple days now and I needed a place to rest so I found your den. Sorry for disturbing you." I Said looking at him.

"It's ok. My name's Victor. I've been living in this den for a while now, make yourself comfortable I have food I just got this morning" he says motioning to the meat carcass.

"Thank you" I managed to say. I was starving.

Victor is an old wolf with grey fur, and white underbelly, sort of like Humphreys. He had really big eye bags and many scars around his body.

"So, I heard you say there's a wolf out here you're looking for. Who is this _wolf?_

"His name his Humphrey. He was my best friend. He left our pack all because of me. I never told him that I was getting married, and the day I was suppose to get married I heard he ran away. I called off the wedding and here I am looking for him now." I say taking a bite.

He looks up at me. And he stand up quickly.

"Humphrey, the lone wolf Humphrey?" Victor says surprised.

I don't know if he's talking about the right Humphrey. I mean he is practically a lone wolf but I wouldn't want to assume he is one.

"Umm yea..yea you've seen him around anywhere" I question him.

"No, no I haven't seen other wolves besides him for a couple days now. Last time I heard he was headed toward the mountains. What for I don't know" he says.

"Hmm lets take a look around so you can show me" I say leaving the den.

I noticed he was walking rather strangely. His left paw wasn't moving, as if it was broken or if it was lame. I didn't want to ask him but I didn't want to look at him either.

"It's okay you can ask what's wrong you don't need to hide it" he chuckled.

"Is it hurting you?" I ask.

"No I had this for a while. It was the humans that gave me this. They shot me in the paw while I was defending myself." Victor says as I look at his paw.

"Wow, why would they do such a thing?" I was shocked.

"They're humans, you can't really trust what they do. One they they may be your friend, the next day you might get shot. That's just what they do, they _kill_ in cold blood" he says angrily.

"Yea, I don't trust them either" I say.

We talk as he leads me the way. After all he is a really good guy, he has amazing stories to tell. I can tell many horrible things happened to him, and I do my best to avoid answering them. He leads me to an open valley a few miles where the mountains are.

"There is your Humphrey, you will need him as much as he needs himself" he says smiling.

"Thank you very much" I smiled back at him.

I run to the open feilds towards the mountains. I was running while looking up at the mountains.

Humphrey here I come.

 **A month later...**

Humphreys POV

Few weeks have passed. It was early winter now and the wrath of the life is slowly hibernating day by day. Prey vanish and predators get hungrier and hungrier. I have survived all the way till now and I live in the northern mountains. I've lived alone for a long time, and I have been surviving in the cold without food for a few days now. I have encountered wolves and other animals in my area. I do my best to avoid them, but they don't approach me either. My fur has gotten thicker, and darker allowing me to survive in freezing temperatures. I can't say I have a better life now, but I do definantly enjoy the freedom of a lone wolf. I have left everything that happened to me, but I won't ever forget anything.

I spot a deer down the valley. I slowly crouch down and stalk my prey. I have developed hunting skills on my own for a while now. I could catch prey, just not as good as other alphas who asctually practice.

I was about 10 feet from the deer, hiding in the tall snowy grass.

I make my move and I charged at it. I get a good grip of the deer until it kicks me in the stomach with its back legs. I get up and start chasing after it. It loses sight of me as I hide up on a hill. As I sneak around the deer I jump on it's back and I take it down from there. I was proud of my kill.

"First kill in a couple days" I said smirking to myself.

I finish the deer carcass, I return my way back to my den. Then I heard thunder and rain falling down the deep forest. I quickly ran up the mountain to my den, until I heard a noise. It was more than a noise, more like a cry, a cry of an animal. I stop dead in my track and listen to my left. I walk up to the little burrow covered in snow, and what I see was the most unexpected thing ever. I saw a tiny pup, almost a newborn. It was about a week old so it's eyes weren't fully opened yet. It was very light grey with white underbelly and white running down its muzzle to the head of the snout. I didn't know what to do, and I didn't want to leave it there.

The poor pup was probably freezing to death, I don't want to leave a baby out in the freezing cold woods with predators around. I pick up up by the scruff and bring it in my den. I brought it in the den and I walk out looking for others wolves who would take it. I wait and call out to whoever might be out there. I even howled so others could hear me. No one came. I was in the middle of nowhere, with a dying pup next to me.

I take a deep breath and walk up to the pup cuddling my whole body around it.

"What am I going to do with you?" I say to the pup as I fall asleep.


	4. Empathy

**Hey guys! So School is starting in a couple days for me, unfortunately that might take time from me writing stories. I just finished this chapter until I'll see if I have time next week to make another. To make it better I made it longer so you can sit back and enjoy!**

Kate's POV

3 months passed. It came to me that I'll never find Humphrey, and that he was most likely dead. I don't want to think that, and I will keep looking for him if it's the last thing I'll ever do. The whole winter I was searching for Humphrey, my best friend, my true Love. Food was harder to find, and living out here in the freezing was living hell for me. I can't imagine what it's like for Humphrey to be out here all alone, if he is alone. I ran into wolves here and there. Most of the time they were aggressive and thinking I might steal food since I'm a lone wolf. But I'm not here looking for trouble, I just want to be with Humphrey. Perhaps if I find him I might live with him here in the spring, I don't know what my parents will think though. Some wolves said the wolf I was looking for is dead, and that I'm wasting my time here dying. But I won't let that slip.

I see smoke out in the distance, I couldn't tell clearly what it really was. I slowly approach the hill to see where it's coming from. As I made my way up I saw total chaos. It was a truck collision with a tree, and it was on fire. I sort of stood and watched, I didn't want to approach any human due to their hostility. No one was coming out, they might of ran away or something. As I was walking on the shrapnel and other debris from the collision I start to notice blood, it was coming from behind a tree. "I don't like this place" I say shivering to myself. Then a large thunk of a broken branch came from behind me.

"Hey there beautiful, sorry to scare ya" The unknown wolf said chuckling.

He was a big wolf, bout the size of Garth. He had jet black fur with blood running down its mouth. He had deep orange eyes and he was walking down the hill towards me. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. He just sat there, looking deep into my eyes. I must better get going before things get worse. I made a turn left and the wolf came and blocked my path to where I was going.

"No no. You aren't going anywhere sweetie. You're coming home with me. We will have a little fun" The wolf said licking his lips.

I didn't like where this was going. I was afraid and I didn't know what to do. I don't think I can take on this wolf he is way bigger than me. I heard a voice from behind me. It was an all brown wolf with green eyes, same size as the other one. So now there's two of them, how much worse can this get?

"Well well what do we have here. A lone wolf in the middle of nowhere. A female so that's a bonus." The wolf said.

"Tiberius, I am bringing her home and you're not taking her from me." The black wolf said.

"Oh come on Koko, she belongs with a wolf like me, you know someone who she can look after. Is that correct darling" Tiberius said showing his muscles and flexing.

Oh great. Two Male wolves catcalling me and fighting over me. As they were arguing about who can have me I make my move to turn left and run passed the trees. I run until I lose sight of them.

"Oh thank God" I whispered in relief.

No ones POV

As the two wolves were fighting. They noticed that the she wolf ran away passed them. Both were dumbfounded and angry at each other.

"All because of you! She's gone and you messed up my chance of getting laid!" Koko said angrily.

"Hey she was better off with me!" Tiberius says shouting back spitting in his face.

"Oh god you're breath stinks from that Man You just ate, did you have to kill him?" Koko shouts.

"I might as well eat that wolf too if I can" Tiberius says getting smacked by Koko.

"We lost her! All because of you" Koko yells.

"Shut up we can find her. It's only to whoever gets her first" Tiberius said as they both started running to the scent of Kate's.

Kate's POV

I slowly walk with my head down not noticing what's ahead of me. I do pick up a sound though. It was the same two wolves who I encountered earlier. I took no time and I ran fast towards the valley. I didn't trust these wolves, I don't know what they're capable of doing.

"You can run, but you definently can't hide from us. I will hunt you down" I heard one of them say. I can't tell if they're behind me, I didn't want to look back. My heart was pounding fast and I made my way down the valley.

I take a closer look at the valley. It wasn't what I expected, it was a lake. A frozen Lake. I didn't care I didn't want to stop, I was afraid of breaking the ice too since I couldn't swim very well. I took one step on the ice and I almost slipped but I recovered quickly enough back on my feet.

"Woah woah, what are you doing, are you trying to get yourself killed?" One wolf stops.

"It'll be worth it trust me" The other one says chasing me. Turns out only one of them is chasing me. Before I could look back so see where they are, I hear ice cracking from behind me. I look behind and I see the ice breaking apart from another. The wolf came and pounced my side and I was under him.

"You can't run either" he says smirking. He opened his mouth to bite down on me, but I quickly kicked him hard in the nuts and he howled in pain.

"Bad girl, you will die for that!" he screams in pain. I heard him fall into the frozen lake. I made my way to shore before all the ice reached me. I was relieved I escaped in an extremely close call. The lake had several ice caps now, the other wolf is still out there somewhere though.

I was walking down the path from up another hill. It was a deep forest so you can easily get lost in here. I felt a snowflake on my muzzle, I look up and I see that it started snowing. I was sad, lonely and depressed. I haven't talked to anyone so I feel so lonely. These were the only two wolves I've met in a while and they weren't friendly at all. I just want to be home with Humphrey, snuggling by him. As the snowstorm gets mightier, he can hold me even tighter. I've even been thinking on starting a family with him. I really want to have pups, and grand pups. I doubt anything like that will ever happen. By this point I don't know why I'm still looking for him. I just want to make up for what happened back at my wedding day. I made my mistake and I want to apologize and find him. I would love to marry my best friend, Humphrey is just so amazing. He's different than other wolves, his personality and humor is beyond amazing, and I need someone like that in my life right now. I was busy daydreaming until I stubbed my toe on a log that was in front of me.

"Ow!" I say quietly. I hear a little noise coming from inside the log. It was a little yelp, I peek into the log and I see a little wolf pup cuddling all by itself. I was shocked, I didn't know what to do. It might be scared out here all alone. I had to calm it down because it was afraid and backing up to me.

"Hey there sweetie. I'm not gonna hurt you I promise" I tried to make the pup feel better.

The pup was still in the log and it got out from the other side. As the pup faced me it had one of the most adorable, cutest little face on the planet. It had grey fur, white underbelly, and it's eyes were amazing. She had sky blue colored eyes and her eyes were swelled with tears. Oh God I felt heartbroken as this cupcake was looking at me. It must have gone through a lot of stuff. It's parents are no where to be found, and it is shivering in the cold. I slowly approach it and calm it down. It covered its eyes with its cute little paws, gosh it was the sweetest thing ever.

"Look baby, I won't hurt you. Are you cold? You want to come by me to warm up a little?" I ask in a soothing voice. From what I can tell it's a female pup.

She runs up to my side and dips her head in my fur. I can feel her tears drooping down my fur. I swoop my tail as it acts like a blanket around her. I just stare at her, she slowly looks up to me and she smiles. Her smile was the cutest thing ever. I lick her head and she giggled cutely.

"Thank you" She says cutely showing her teeth.

"Your welcome sweetie" I Said. "What is a pup like you doing out here all alone? Where is your mother?"

"What's a mother?" She asked curiously.

I was taken back. This little baby wolf was most likely an orphan. She never had a normal family, she was out here all alone with no one to help comfort her. I felt sorry for it so I changed the subject.

"Oh nothing, um..What's your name sweetie?" I quickly ask.

"My name's Sophia. I was with my father until a couple of mean wolves were after us so he told me t hide, and now he's looking for me." She says digging her head snuggling by me. Apparently she has a father, her mother must of died when she was very little, poor thing.

"Don't worry Sophia, we will look for your father. I won't let those mean wolves take you and your father." I say in a soothing voice cuddling the baby.

As she was all warmed up, Sophia leads me the way. She is an amazing little girl, she had an amazing sense of humor that reminded me of Humphrey. As she was telling stories she was hopping in the snow like a bunny, I couldn't help but crack a laugh by it on how cute it was.

"My dad says that when I sleep, I snore loud enough to help him wake up to go hunting. He's never on time to anything." She says laughing as I share a laugh.

Sophia was the one I needed to help me smile on my way here. Couple of weeks have been a living hell for me, now that she's here she's making me feel better. I was curious on her backstory, she never had a mother. Maybe she did, but she might have not remember her. I can't imagine how hard it must've been for her to live without her mother. Most baby animals can't live a week without her mother. Without her mother's milk she wouldn't have been healthy, but as far as I can tell she is a perfectly normal little wolf. Sophia is very energetic, she can just keep on talking and talking, it wouldn't bother me though because Humphrey was exactly the same.

"So you can hunt is that right?" I question her. A little wolf about 2 months can already hunt, with of course the help of a father. As far as I know her father was the only one who is there to support her. It must've been hard to have your own mate die and take care of a young pup.

"Yea, my dad says when I grow up, I will be able to take down a moose!" Sophia says excitingly, hopping around.

"That's amazing, and I believe him dear you will" I say. She leads me to her father. I'm curious to see who it is. I'm helping a little pup find her father and then I'll continue to look for Humphrey.

"So kate, why are you here?" Sophia asked curiously as she climbed a log facing me.

"I'm looking for a friend. And I love this friend very much. He ran away from my old pack and now I'm looking for him. Until I found you, I will help you find your father and I will continue my search." I say in her face as I lick her muzzle. She can't help but giggle since she's ticklish.

"Me dad should be here but he-" Sophia and I looked in the forest to see where the broken branch came from. Sophia gasped since it was her father. It wasn't.

It was the same wolf as last time, only one of them though it was the white one. He was angry, he had a bloodthirsty look on his face. I was afraid, misty because I didn't know what to do with Sophia here.

"Where you going little one?" He says towering over her.

Sophia quickly runs back to me. She came between my legs and she was really afraid.

"I'm scared, Kate" Sophia said softly.

"Ha, it's okay don't be afraid, you're mother won't do anything about it. She can come home with me." He says coming closer. He mentioned I'm her mother, though I am protecting it. I don't want to lose a precious little puppy.

"You're sick! Leave before I'll end you for good." I snarled at him.

"What are you gonna do tell me? Are you gonna kill me?" He barked back.

I look back at Sophia, she was behind my legs crying and afraid. She had to run away and I had to take him in. It is the only thing I could do. I probably won't win, but as long as she's safe it's all good.

He growled and then smiled. "Come to papa!" He said charging full speed toward me and Sophia.

"Sophia, run! Get out of here! Hide somewhere!" I Said and she nodded and ran somewhere out of sight. I ran to the wolf and attacked him. He was a lot bigger so it was harder to put him down. But one thing I did have was speed so I dodged most of his moves. I tried to tackle him, but he had more weight so he quickly pinned me. He was now over me and my feet couldn't move. He holds his law toward my neck so now it's harder to breath. I couldn't escape his grasp. I was afraid. He sat there looking down at me smiling.

"Now that I have you, we will have some fun." He whispers in my ear as he tried to kiss me. I move my head all over the places and as soon as his mouth was close to mine, something came behind and tackled him.

I breathe rapidly and coughed a little. I was saved, but i dont know from who. I see a big grey wolf taking down the black wolf that tried to rape me. The grey wolf picks up the black wolf by the neck with its mouth and He slams the black wolf in the ground hard and holds him pinned on the ground. I never seen a move like that, I was actually amazed. The wolf says something to the black wolf.

"If I see you or your friend in my sight again, I will personally let you bleed to death as maggots crawl into your stomach. Do I make myself clear?!" He shouts in his face. Holding his paw on the wolf's neck.

"Ow ow yes yes!" The wolf says as blood covers his mouth.

"Now get out or I'll just simply kill you right here" the grey wolf says sternly.

Wow those were some harsh words. He sounds like my mother when she's angry. I haven't seen the wolf's face since he hasn't turned to me. I could still hardly get up because my muscles were so sore. The wolf came up to me, he stopped and looked at me. I was shocked, this wolf looked so familiar. He slowly comes up to me and looks down to me.

"Kate? Is that you?" He says.

I couldn't believe it? Could this actually be Humphrey?!

"Humphrey?" I asked astonishingly.

"Y-yeah it's me. Hey" he says not knowing what else to say.

I waste no time and I hugged him tightly. He toppled down on the ground with his back. I was crying under his fur. The wolf I was looking for saved me! I really want to show my feelings for him, but I'm scared what he will say, since he left because of me.

"Thank you Humphrey! I'm sorry for what I've done I shouldn't have been a bad friend. Please forgive me." I Said looking deeply into his eyes.

"It's ok, Kate. I forgive you. I'm looking for someone right now it's important." Humphrey says looking around for something.

"Humphrey I came all this way to look for you too, maybe we can go back." I say as he's still busy searching.

"Kate look, there's a lot going around that you don't understand. And I'm not going back. I found my new life." He says looking at me. His new life? What does he have here that he doesn't have in Jasper? He has his friends waiting for him there, what could he possibly have that makes him want to stay?

"Just tell me that you're doing Humphrey?" I became impatient. Humphrey takes a deep breath.

"Ok Kate all I'm trying to say i-" he was cut off.

"Daddy!" Sophia came running toward Humphrey. I totally forgot about Sophia. And it turns out Sophia is Humphrey's-? No it can't be? This whole time Humphrey was looking for Sophia And she was looking for him. Who was Humphreys mate? How did she die? I felt dizzy after all these thoughts surrounded my head. I didn't know what to do so I sat there frozen like a statue.

"There's my little princess!" Humphrey said running toward her. He picks her up and hugs her.

"I thought I lost you!" He said in her ear hugging her tightly. I was amazed. Humphrey was a father. I knew Sophia had characteristics with Humphrey now it all adds up. How did Humphrey keep her alive this whole time? He must have been an amazing father. His only hope that helped him in life was starting a family. He started out as as an Omega, worked his way to an Alpha for a couple of months, and now he became a loving father. I sat there and I cried a little.

"Daddy, Kate helped me from the mean wolves!" Sophia says as Humphrey turned his way to look at me.

"I-" I started out.

"Kate look I know you have a lot of questions, but on top of that thank you for saving my daughter" Humphrey says hugging me tightly. This was the feeling that I wanted. But how could Humphrey find a mate already and have a child? I still have a lot of questions. I am happy I found him though.

"Humphrey I have a lot of questions." I say to him.

"And I have a lot of answers" He answered back. Sophia was on top of Humphreys head howling. Her howl was super cute, we couldn't help but share a laugh.

"Let's go darling, it's almost time for bed" Humphrey said to her. We make our way to the den, it's only up on the hill. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't express the love Humphrey had for her. I always knew he was amazing with kids. I just wish she was our child.


	5. Beloved

**Hey guys welcome back! It's been a while since I updated this story. I'm sorry if this is a short story because this is my first fanfiction story ever so don't expect a lot from me. I also made this chapter longer than usual. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Humphrey's POV

If I didn't hear it right, Kate came to find me this whole time? What for? I mean isn't she with Garth, why did she bother to come look for me? I left because of her and she came back for me? I mean I kind of do miss Kate but If she didn't already notice I have a little baby here with me and I can't return back to Jasper Park. Although I do miss my friends, I just want Sophia to be happy. I have a new life now, I'm a father and I have to look out for her. She means so much to me, without her I don't know where I would've been. After all she's the one who made me feel happy, and full of love again. It was very hard work to support for her, taking care of her and feeding her. But in the end, it was all worth it. I was wondering why Kate came looking for me, after all she was the least expected person to run into me. I was with Kate walking up the hill toward the den. It was still snowing outside, and it was getting dark. I was a quiet walk, only the wind was howling and the snow was getting stronger. And of course, Sophia was howling and playing with my mane, it was pretty funny. Kate in the other hand was just looking down all the time, not that it really did bother me. I'm surprised why Kate came to meet me, I wonder if it's something important. We made our way up the hill and the den was down in the distance.

Kate's POV

Millions of thoughts were flowing over my head. I was spacing out many times and I was getting really dizzy. At first I never would've imagined that I would get Humphrey back, but I never would've imagined he has a daughter. To be honest I was really sad, not that he has a daughter, but because he found real love and chose someone else over me. I guess I deserved it because after all he's in this place because of me. I felt ashamed that I brought him into this mess, and if there's anyway I could fix it I would be more than happy to help him. But Humphrey just change a little, he changed a lot. I mean a lot. He has gotten more studdly and brawny, about the size of Garth; even bigger. His huge muscles were flexing as each step he took. To be honest I felt myself drool a little by how hot he looks right now. His fur coat got darker, turned even more grey. I also noticed many scars across his body, he had a big one across the side of his foreleg, and one down the flank of his body. He looks has been through hell before he left Jasper. He made it up the hill and Humphreys den was just down the distance. It wasn't a big den, just perfect enough to fit a family, of course for Humphrey and his family.

"Well here we are, home sweet home" Humphrey chuckled as he came in sat down. Sophia went running to her bone she uses as a chewing toy.

I couldn't help but just stare at his eyes. It looks to me like his eyes changed, it isn't as sky, icy blue as it used to be. Instead it's more darker, not that it's bad or anything's it's just not what I intended to look like. I was really exhausted, I needed to rest. I really hope I'm not dreaming because I really want to talk to Humphrey tommorow. It was really awkward between us two as we sat on opposite sides of the den.

"So, Kate are you hungry? I could bring some food, I hid meat in a burrow somewhere, I'll be right back." He smiled.

"Thank you Humphrey, that's really sweet of you" I said staring into his eyes. He got up and he left the den.

I layer my head down in exhaustion. I looked down into the ground thinking. I was thinking of many stuff, mostly on Humphrey. My thoughts came out of my head as Sophia came by my side. The look on her face as she smiled was adorable. I can already see why Humphrey loves her so much. No one would hurt such a cute little inocent face. She later rested her head on my fronf legs as if it was a pillow. I wasn't bothered by her at all and I brought her by me a little closer. I brought her by my chest as I brought my head up. She looks up to me.

"So Kate, how do you know my daddy?" Sophia asked with a puzzled look on her face.

She doesn't know anything between me and Humphrey. I had to tell her the truth, so I couldn't lie in front of her. I took a deep breath and told her the truth.

"Look Sweetie, Your Father was the one I was looking for." I smiled at her. I felt like she was my little child as I was snuggling with her.

She has a surprised look on her face."Well aren't you happy now? You won't have to be looking outside in the cold anymore, you could stay here with us" She said with puppy eyes.

"I would love to, but I don't know what he thinks about that. You would have to ask him dear." I say softly. She nodded her head. I just smiled down at her thinking of what I should do. Then something random came in my mind.

"Do you want me to give you a bath sweetie?" I ask her. I gave her a lick on the cheek.

"What's a bath?" She tilts her head. Losing a mother at a young age is very hard, and I can see why it is even harder for Humphrey to take care of her. I do my best to make up for it.

"A bath is what mother's give to their pups when they stink, so they get all washed up and smell good." I told her. She's still confused.

"I asked you before Kate, what's a mother?" Sophia says a little seriously. I was afraid on what to tell her next. But now I had to, and she has to know.

"A mother is someone who takes care of their offspring. A mother is a female and the one who cares and looks out for their kids. A father is someone who protects their kids. A mother loves their kids very much. A loving mommy that cares for you is very important." I told her as I started giving her a bath. I licked her head and her body, she couldn't stop giggling since she was ticklish, we both started laughing. I stopped until she spoke up.

"So That means that you are my mommy?" She looked up to me. She was smiling, hoping a yes as an answer.

Oh no. What do I do now? I don't want to say no, since I feel like that would break her poor little heart. And I wouldn't want to say yes since Sophia might go on to tell Humphrey. I wouldn't want to know what Humphrey might think about that. My heart was racing a little, as Sophia was wagging her tail looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Well-" I stopped talking as Humphrey came in the den with food.

"I'm back, I see you two are bonding up a little, that's amazing" he chuckled.

"Yay food" Sophia yelled running to the frozen meat. I'm glad I didn't tell her about that who knows what might've happened next.

"Well that was quite the walk to get food dont ya think?" I Said sitting down next to him and biting on the carcass.

"Yea it is, I keep my food in a hiding place where Sophia and I walk up to every day. She always loves to go on walks." Humphrey says taking a bite.

Sophia on the other hand was struggling to get a price of the meat. Her jaws weren't strong enough to pull the meat so Humphrey walks up to her and bites it off for her. It was kind of funny to watch.

"Here ya go princess, don't eat to much you don't want a tummy ache" Humphrey says sitting by me again. She nods as she starts eating.

"She's amazing. She takes all her traits from you Humphrey" I Said smiling back at him.

"You think so?" He said back.

"Yea totally" Now was the time to ask questions.

"So Humphrey, sorry if I bury your bubble but what happened to your mate?" I ask. I was very curious but I really wanted to know what happened to her. It's hard for me to imagine Humphrey having a mate, and I felt bad saying that out loud as it made me feel sad.

He finished his last bite and he spoke up.

"I never had a mate kate" he said softly.

I was confused. How could Humphrey not have a mate? So he just found a wolf and mated with her and he left her? This was getting out of hand as I was getting a little upset. How could Humphrey do such a thing? I would've never imagine Humphrey doing that.

"But, how? You mated with a wolf and left her?" I asked a little more serious than surprised. He took a deep breath before he responded.

"No Kate look. I never found a wolf and mated. As soon as I left Jasper, I found Sophia In the woods all alone without anyone around so I became her father" Humphrey said quietly. He didn't want Sophia to hear.

I was surprised. My eyes bulged out and I put my paw around me mouth. How could I even think of Humphrey mating with a wolf and leaving?

"Humphrey, you're saying you found her as a pup and you took care of her and became a father till this very day?" I Said surprised. I was amazed, Humphrey found an orphan pup and sacrificed his own life to care for a living creature. No wonder Humphrey wants to take care of this precious gift.

"Yea, sorry I never told you," Humphrey said looking away.

"How did you do it Humphrey!? How did you feed her!? I mean you didn't have milk to produce. Where did you find her!?" I questioned him rapidly, I wanted to know the backstory of what happened.

"Woah woah Kate slow Down. I'll tell you the whole story." He smiled to me as he came closer to me.

 **Flashback 3 months ago...**

Humphrey's POV

 ***Continues from the end of Chapter 3***

 _"What am I going to do with you?" I whisper to myself. The little pup moves to my side coming closer and hugging my body. I look around to see if someone would come and take it. I know that I can't take care of a little pup, I mean if I was a female it would've been easier. I lick the frozen wolf pup as it purrs. The snowstorm started to pick up, I picked it up and brought it to my den down in the valley. As I came in the den, the poor thing started crying_. I didn't know what to do, so I try to calm it down by hushing. _It was hungry and I didn't know what to give her, I couldn't give it meat since it didn't have teeth to bite on. I was afraid, I didn't want it to starve to death. "Come on Humphrey. Think! Think!" I started to panic._

 _Then came an idea. It wasn't the best but it's the only idea. I quickly run out of my den and I run into the frozen feilds. I find a big leaf out in the bushes that I ran towards. I look down a tree and I see a frozen bee hive that I saw earlier in the day. I break the hive and inside I see warm honey from what the bees gathered all winter. It was a dick move but I had to save the poor little wolf. I pour the honey combs into the big leaf and I run back in my den. I see the little wolf pup crying and howling. It still couldn't see yet. I got closer to the pup and I poured the honey as I used the leaf as a straw. The honey went flowing into the pup's mouth. Boy it was hungry, it didn't drink all the honey but we can use it later if we need. It was full and I got back to_ _cuddling with it. I still didn't know what to do with it. I mean I couldn't take care of it, but I also didn't want to leave it all alone in the cold winter air. I sighed and licked the pup. It fell asleep right in my arms. I couldn't move, I didn't want to wake the pup up. I just rested my head close to the pup's little body. I also noticed the pup was a female, not that I really cared. I closed my eyelids and fell asleep._

 _The next day I woke up, looking around the den until I noticed what was left of last night. The wolf pup was laying on my forelegs. I needed to go hunting, but I couldn't leave it alone in the den. Then I remember the place I hid my food two days ago in a_ bur _row. I quickly run up to the place and get my frozen carcass and I run back into my den. I see the pup still sleeping, it was really cute the way she sleeps. She was sleeping in a little circle, kind of how Kate was on the train on the way home to Jasper. I never thought I would think about Kate again, it just came in my mind because of how cute it was. I started eating and I looked at the pup, I stopped eating and I looked back at her. Her eyes were opened, she had very gorgeous eyes, a light sky blue eyes, kind of like myself. I awe at her and I bring her toward me. She was sort of learning to_ _walk, as she was dragging her body toward mine. She leaned on my chest and purred. She was smiling up at me and I couldn't help but smile back. That's when I realized, I need her in my life. After weeks of not seeing wolves, stealing from packs and getting into brutal fights with other, I look deep into her eyes and soul and I see love, peace, and beauty. She's helping me become the wolf I used to be, friendly, and loving. No more violence, and war, just innocence. That's the day I realized she was my daughter, my love, and the one I cared about the most._

 _"I will make you Sophia, it was my mother's name. You really do remind me of her, you are truly beautiful and amazing. I will take care of you and care for you, and mostly I will protect you with all my heart. Because that's what fathers do." I say leaning down to kiss her forehead. She smiled back and began licking my nose with her cute little tongue. I couldn't believe she was my daughter. It was truly unexpected for me to run into Sophia, but I'm glad I did because who knows what would've happen to me if I didn't, I wouldn't have been who I am today._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Kates POV

I was crying. His story was so emotional no word could express it. I was proud of Humphrey. He saved a dying orphan all alone and he took it in his life and made it his. Humphrey was truly the most amazing, lovable person I ever met in my life. I brought him through the pain, and he came back with a child in his arms. I look at him and he looks at me. Humphrey has always been the fun loving omega he was. I'm still crying tears of joy.

"Oh come here Humphrey!" I say hugging him tightly. I never want to let go of his embrace. I always loved him, now when I'm hugging him his muscles add a bonus.

"Thank you Kate" he said back. I just smile and stare at his deep blue eyes. He's always the omega he was. Even though he looks like a fierce alpha, his personality and loving spirit will never change. Never.

"Oh and Sophia fell asleep on the floor again." he said. I looked back at Sophia and I see her she was on the ground snoring. Thank God She was asleep this whole time. If she heard us I didn't know what would happen. Humphrey gently picked her up by the scruff not waking her up.

"Come here sleeping beauty" he says as he lays and cuddles around her, wrapping his tail around as a blanket. It was so cute for Humphrey to snuggle with her, they look amazing together.

"You guys look super cute, you are truly an amazing father Humphrey. I never would've imagined you being a father." I Said.

"Yea, after I left Jasper Park, I thought everything went downhill. Until I met this little furball. Sophia changed my whole life around." He said looking down to her licking her cheek. He looked back at me.

I felt guilty as he mentioned Jasper Park. He was the reason he's here. I had to apoligize to him right now at this very moment.

"Humphrey I'm sorry for what I've done. I should've told you I was getting married. The day you left Salty comes up the me and says that you've left Jasper. I was sad, my best friend was gone. I canceled the wedding and it turns out Garth was in live with lily. I came this whole way to find you and I never stopped because I felt like we were meant to be together" I told him with a little tear in my eyes.

He quickly stood up on all fours and listened.

Humphrey's POV

Hold on a second. I'm not sure I heard that right.

"W-wait, Kate. You're saying you didn't marry Garth and you were looking for me this whole time?" I Said hoping for a yes. My heart was pounding. I never thought she would do that.

"Yes Humphrey. I'm sorry for everything I've done" Kate said starting to cry softly. I got closer to her and I hugged her. I never thought I would get so see her again. I forgave her, I know it wasn't her choice to marry Garth, it was the pack law. But Kate still came after me because that's what was missing in her life.

"You don't need to be sorry Kate. It was good for what you did. It was good for me to leave Jasper because I brought someone else with me in my life." I Said motioning to Sophia sleeping cutely be my side. Kate couldn't help but smile. We were both exhausted so we had to go to bed.

"You are the best father anyone can have. And you have the best daughter any father could have. You should be happy for what you've done." Kate said. She was right. I should be happy for what I've done. After all Kate and I were now even on every mistake we've ever made.

"GoodNight Kate. We got a long day tommorow." I said yawning and heading to bed.

"GoodNight Humphrey" Kate said back heading to sleep.

 **Hey guys! Thank you for reading this chapter. There are many more chapters yet to come that I'm working on so please be patient. This story does have a happy ending so please hold your tears for the very end! Another quick note to those Father's and mother's out there, I want to thank you for what your doing with your children becuase they will grow up knowing what an amazing job you've done for them in protecting and caring for them. If you have the time go to your kids right now and give them a kiss and tell them you love them! As of right now I'll see you later! Adios!**


	6. Bonding

**Hey guys im** **back! Sorry if it's been a while I had to get caught up with school and all that. Anyways there's not much to say, only enjoy this chapter!**

Kates POV

I woke up with a headache this morning. I was getting little shivers on my back but it wasn't anything big. My stomach started growling, rather loudly. Man I was starving, I usually don't get up this late but I dont want to go out hunting all by myself. Not that I'm afraid but I feel like it was be better with Humphrey, since he's so amazing. Speaking of Humphrey, I see him cuddling with Sophia. He wrapped his whole body around her little body keeping her warm. It was cute, and she had a huge smile on her face, anyone would. It just shows that nobody should mess with Sophia, Humphrey is her guardian and her protector and nothing will stand his way. I walked closer to them two as they were still sleeping. The snowstorm from last night went away, now it was day, it was really foggy and hard to see up ahead. As I looked back, Sophia just yawned and opened her eyes. She looks up to me and smiles, Sophia jumps up onto me and hugs me tightly. I can't handle her cuteness and crack a little laugh.

"Good morning Kate. How did you sleep?" She asked with big puppy eyes. She got off me and looked at me.

"I slept good, best sleep I've had in a while. We should probably get some food your little tummy might be grumbling" I Grinned at her. She went to Humphrey to wake her up.

"Daddy get up. It's time to get food" Sophia Said. Playing with his mane. I smiled as she attempted to wake her up. Humphrey finally got up kissed her.

"Good morning sunshine. Good morning Kate." Humphrey said with a smile in his face.

God isn't he perfect? He would be the most amazing husband anyone would want. I mean he is already the best father anyone would want.

"Good morning. So what are we eating today." I smiled back at him.

"Well were looking for whitetail deer or Elk our in the feilds. Either one would be fine." He said. We got up and started walking out the den.

"Oh yay I love elk! My dad caught a really big one one time" Sophia says.

"Oh wow, let's see if we can get a bigger one" I said as Humphrey smiled.

For the whole walk we were just talking about random things. We were counting birds up in trees, and we were telling jokes. Of course, I wasn't telling jokes it was only Humphrey. I never realized how hilarious he actually is, Sophia laughs at every joke he tells and her laugh is really cute. Also as we were walking I watched Sophia make snow angels. As she got up from the snow she showed us her snow angel. Her little body was in the snow so cutely, I wish I had pups of my own. I would love to have an energetic and loving pup just like Sophia. For the first time in a while me and Humphrey were actually bonding. We were both laughing at random things and we got caught in a trance looking at each other a couple times. I want him back, I missed my chance the first time. I won't miss again.

No ones POV

Kate and Humphrey and Sophia were at the top of the hill looking down the valley. The sun just came up, though it was still hard to see becuase of the fog. Down the valley there was a big elk. Kate and Humphrey looked at each other as they were nothing thinking of taking it down.

"This is our hunt Kate." Humphrey said looking at Kate. Humphrey stares at her as her tan fur flower reflecting back to the sun. Her hair was blowing away from her, Humphrey couldn't help but look at Kate, she was very beautiful to him. Kate finally stopped looking at the elk and looked at Humphrey. He quickly looked away and spoke up.

"Umm, Sophia you will stay here. Kate and I have some work to do." Humphrey said chuckling. Kate couldn't help but giggle.

"Ok, I'll wait here" She said playfully playing in the snow.

On the walk they were both sneaking on their feet. Humphrey has his big shoulders raised up above his head. Kate in the other hand couldn't stop looking at Humphrey. His muscles were flexing by each step he took. She also noticed how much bigger in size he got. Before Kate was always a little bigger, now Humphrey sort of looks down to her, he changed dramatically. She felt like she was drooling and she stopped until Humphrey spoke up.

"Ok, Kate I'm not the best hunter just to let you know. You know, mostly since I adapted them myself" Humphrey said softly.

"It's ok. Maybe after this I can give you a couple of moves to learn" Kate said smirking.

"I would love to." Humphrey said smiling at her.

They were at least 10 feet from the elk. It was eating on a bunch of frozen grass. Kate and Humphrey scowling crawled toward it. Kate gave Humphrey the signal when to attack, and Humphrey nodded.

Now they were five feet from the elk, a perfect opportunity to pounce on it. Kate nodded her head and both of them barked and pounced on the elk. The elk stood tall on its hind legs as Kate and Humphrey were fighting trying to take it down. It was trying to run away, but Humphrey went for the legs and took it down. The elk fell forward to the ground, and Kate went for the neck to finish it off.

The elk stopped moving as it died. Kate and Humphrey were pretty tired. The elk dragged them across the whole valley. They both looked at each other and they hugged and laughed.

"I knew we could do it!" Kate says hugging his chest.

"I couldn't have done it without you" He said back. They stared at each other for a minute. They're gazed stopped until Sophia came running down the hill with a huge grin on her face.

"Yay! Food!" She screams in joy as she gives us both a hug. Kate was happy. She feels like she's a mother, although not officially. All three of them decided to eat here, since it was a far walk back from home. As they ate, it was already afternoon, the sun was directly above them and it was time to head back. They finished their last bites and headed back to the den. Humphrey hid the remaining meat of the elk into his usual hiding spot where no one would find. On the way back they were cracking jokes, again mostly Humphrey was. Sophia and Kate shared laughs with each other. These past couple days has been the best for Kate. She felt like she wanted to belong with them, although she doesn't know if Humphrey feels the same way to her.

As they returned back to the den, Sophia decided to stay out in front of the den to play in the snow. She wasn't alone, she could see her dad and Kate in the den. Humphrey and Kate sort of just sat down and began talking about things.

"I can tell she is really energetic, even after just eating" Kate giggles. Humphrey chuckles and sits by closer to Kate as they both watch her in the distance playing in the snow by herself.

"Yea she is. I just feel like Sophia is a little lonely out here, I mean she doesn't have other wolves to play with. One time she asked me if there are little wolves like me, and I asked her there were many when I was your age. Now not everything is the same out here" Humphrey said softly.

Kate now sees how lonely she gets. She truly feels bad for Sophia, she has no one around to play with but only her father. As she was running around the snow, it reminded her of how Kate and Humphrey used to play when they were little. She misses it, she wants Sophia to feel the same when They were both younger. Kate thought about bringing Humphrey and Sophia to Jasper Park.

"Humphrey, I've been thinking of something." Kate asked as she put a paw over his.

"What is it" Humphrey asked looking straight into her honey eyes.

"Do you want to come back to Jasper Park with me?" She asked with pleading eyes.

Humphrey was taken back by this question. It has been almost 5 months since he left. He does miss it though, he misses his friends mostly. He never remembered his childhood since he was an orphan. But Jasper Park was his true home. He only wants Sophia to be happy, and he's afraid that she might not like it there. There are other pups there that she could play with and all that. All these thoughts running round Humphreys head made him dizzy. So he decided to change the subject and think about it later.

"I don't know Kate. I'll think about it later, didn't you say though that you're gonna teach me some moves." He said with a smirk.

Kate totally forgot about that. She also decided to change the subject since Humphrey wasn't feeling to talk about it.

"Oh yea. Let's go outside and I'll show ya some" Kate said as they walked out.

In the inside Kate felt a little sad. I mean she did fins Humphrey, now she wants him and Sophia to return back to Jasper Park. Kate doesn't know if Humphrey will want to go back.

All three began playing in the snow. Kate was showing Humphrey some techniques on how to pin a wolf properly. Although Humphrey did have the size and strength to take down a wolf, he was lacking the technique and ability to do it right. He's happy that he has Kate to help him, he's happy that he found Kate in general.

"Ok Humphrey, now show me how to pin." Kate says as she gets in a self defense stance. Humphrey ducks down on both legs and pounced on Kate. Kate didn't expect Humphrey to be that heavy, so she toppled back.

They toppled back a little too far, there was a little hill in front of them. They started to roll down the hill, both hitting the soft powder of the snow. They also hit a couple branches. They made there way down the steep hill and they caught themselves in an unusual position. Humphrey was on top of Kate, and Kate was already feeling herself getting warmer. Kate was blushing madly as Humphrey pinned her on the snow and as he was on top of her. She controlled her breathing by breathing long and slow.

"How is that for an Omega?" Humphrey said leaning closer to her.

"Really good. Although I wouldn't call you an omega anymore" kate giggled.

Humphrey let Kate get up and they both hear Sophia looking down at them from the top of the steep hill.

"Are you guys okay?" She yelled from the top.

"Yea were fine sweetie. We are coming back up" Humphrey says as they both laugh.

As they made there way up, it started to rain really hard. In fact, it was large hailstones that we're hitting the soft snow. They both made their way up the hill and Humphrey picked up Sophia by the scruff and entered the den. They all shakes their fur and look outside. It was already getting darker and a loud thunderstorm hit a tree, as they see a little fireball for a millesecond. Sophia gasped loudly as she turns away to face Kate hugging her tightly. Kate faces toward the den wall, protecting Sophia from outside the den. It was already getting cold, and it was getting darker and darker outside.

"Shhh. It's okay baby. Nothing won't ever hurt you" Kate says softly. She really cared for Sophia, treating her like her own daughter. Sophia stopped crying and Kate wipes her tears away. Sophia smiled as she dug her head in Kate's chest. Humphrey just watches the whole thing between Sophia and Kate. He can already tell kate is a caring wolf, and treats Sophia like her child. That's one of the reasons why Humphrey loves her, she's very protective.

"It's ok, you won't be cold anymore. I'm here for you. GoodNight sweetie" Kate told her softly kissing her little nose.

Sophia giggles as she kisses Kate's cheek. Kate couldn't help but smile back at her. Humphrey slowly walks toward them two, enjoying what is happening so far, his lover protecting his daughter.

"GoodNight momm.." Sophia immediently stopped and looked at Kate's face who had a confused look. Humphrey also stopped dead in his track. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

Sophia's heart started to pound. She felt like it was wrong to call Kate her own mother. She gulps quietly and apologizes to Kate. She felt like she was about to cry.

"Sorry Kate I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to say it. Pretend like this never happened and go to bed" Kate says softly cuddling Sophia in her arms. She couldn't believe it either. Kate wasn't officially her mother, but she was caring for her and Sophia felt the same way towards Kate. Humphrey looks at Kate and Sophia. He truly sees that Sophia needs a mother like Kate. And Humphrey truly needs a wife like Kate. He smiled at himself as how lucky he is to have Kate here with them right now.

It was freezing outside. The winds were getting stronger and stronger. Kate was getting colder and colder as the storm was howling outside. She just hugged Sophia tighter as she was cuddling by Kate sleeping. The unexpected happened. Humphrey sat by Kate and now he's faced with his back to the outside of the den. He cuddled Kate brining his muscular arms across her slender toned body. Kate gasped at the touch of Humphrey, and then she savored the moment. She moan quietly as Humphreys rather warm body was spooned and pressed against hers. She feels his warmth, and her true love on his side. He's being hugged by her lover while she's hugging his daughter.

"GoodNight Kate" Humphrey said giving Kate a kiss on the cheek.

Kate giggled and looked back at Humphreys blue eyes.

"Good night Humphrey, thanks for keeping me warm." She smiled at him as they both fall asleep.

 **So how do ya think? What's gonna happen next? Will Humphrey want to return back to Jasper? Or will he confess his feelings to Kate? Hope you enjoyed this sweet little chapter as many more are yet to come. Thank you and have a wonderful day. Peace!**


	7. Affection and desire

**Hey guys I'm back! This is the chapter you've all wanted, I hope you enjoy!**

Humphrey's POV

I woke up with a sudden pain on my lower back. I quickly get up and wince in pain and then it vanishes until I see my lovely family. I want to marry Kate, but I don't know when I should tell her. And If she came this far I'm hoping she also has feelings for me. I never told her if I want to return to Jasper Park. I don't know how she feels about that. To be honest, I really want to go back. I do miss my friends, and I feel like Sophia will enjoy it there more. It was late at night right now, I had just waken up in the middle of the night. Even though it was night it wasn't pitch black infsct the moon was out giving it a glowing light. It would be the perfect time to howl right now, just like how me and Kate had done it at the train. Then I had an idea, it was crazy but I needed to tell Kate how I feel. I wanted to feel the affection again, just like when Kate and I Howled at the train. I look over to Kate sleeping, and Sophia being snuggled by Kate. I couldn't help but stare, Kate's fur was glowing as the moon was reflecting through the den. She looked like a goddess. I look over to Sophia and she had one of the biggest smiles on her face, she truly loves being around Kate. I couldn't get over the fact what Sophia Said last night, I don't know why it came to her to say that. I was confused and thinking about that the whole night, but Sophia needs Kate in her life. I'm not mad at her saying that, I'm glad that she looks up to Kate as her mother. I lean closer to Kate sleeping and I gently nuzzle her side of the face.

"Kate, Kate wake up" I said softly. She blinked a few times and stuck her head up as she was facing me.

"Humphrey? What's wrong" She asked in a tired voice. I felt bad for having to wake her up, but it's the only way I could do it.

"I want to show you something. Follow me" I Said with a smirk. Kate and I quietly exited the den.

No ones POV

Kate wasn't sure why Humphrey woke her up so late in the evening. But when she walked outside she saw the full moon shining up in the sky. They were walking towards the cliff which was behind the den. And since the den was on a mountain it wasn't a very long walk. She was too tired to talk, but she didn't really care where she was goin as long as she's with Humphrey. Although she was worried about leaving Sophia alone.

"Humphrey where are we going? And what about Sophia?" Kate asked in a worried tone, she was very curious on what's going on. Humphrey stopped and faced Kate.

"Sophia is going to be fine, don't worry. I just want to talk to you that's all" Humphrey said with a smile as they continued to walk.

They were walking until they reached thick bushes and shrubs. Beyond that was a hidden hole where it leads you to a secret ledge at the top of the mountain. From there you could see the whole forest, you could even see Jasper Park from the very distance. As they reached the place, Kate and Humphrey's jaw dropped at the same time. It was an Aurora Borealis, the northern lights what was shining into the whole forest giving a gleam of bright light. The light was slowly moving and the gleam was shimmering past the sky. It was beautiful and they stopped in amazement. Humphrey was happy becuase now he wanted to howl to her and share to her his feelings. Humphrey held Kate's paw as he looked at Kate deep into her eyes.

"Look Kate, I just wanted to say thank you for coming back for me. Without you I don't know where I would have been. On top of that I want the same feeling that happened to us on the train. So could you howl at the moon with me." Humphrey said with pleading eyes as he looked at Kate's eyes. The Aurora Borealis was reflecting of of Kate's eyes, making her look even more gorgeous.

"Of course, I would never forget that moment. Let's make it better this time" Kate said leaning closer to him. They both know that it will truly be better this time.

They raised there heads up into the sky and howled at the moon together. Humphrey had a deep powerful howl, while Kate had a higher note. They sang in harmonious love, they sang beautifully and it could be heard from miles away. As they were howling Humphrey took a quick glance at Kate. He couldn't stop but admiring her beauty. Kate did the same thing, Humphrey's chest was sticking out like a real alpha and they finished off with a normal wolf howl. They were looking at the moon for a few seconds, and looked back at each other. They were star struck, they didn't know what to do. Humphrey came even closer to Kate. They were now touching each other's chest and their nose was inches apart. The northern lights glooming in the forest and the gleam reflecting in both of their eyes was enlightling and enough to make their heart melt. Humphrey held Kate's paw as she brought a huge smile to her face showing her teeth. Humphrey wanted to tell her the truth, and so he will.

"Look Kate I've been thinking about something." Humphrey said as he looked away a little.

Kate's tail was wagging and she was curious to know what. She brought her head up looking into his aqua blue eyes.

"What is it Humphrey?" Kate asked as she had a questioned look on her face. He took a deep breath.

"Will you marry me Kate, and come back to Jasper Park to live our lives forever there?" Humphrey said with a smile and pleading eyes.

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. The omega she once lost asked her to marry him. Kate gasped and bulged her eyes to the proposal Humphrey gave. She felt tears pouring down her soft cheeks and she pounced on Humphrey. She toppled over Humphrey and the next thing Kate did left him in a dream world. Kate kisses him, and they continued to kiss after a minute before they stopped.

"Humphrey, I love you so much! I don't know what I would do without you. I would love to go back to Jasper." Kate said crying under his chest.

"Please don't cry Kate, you're gonna make me cry." Humphrey softly said wiping her tears away. Humprey brought her chin up facing him and he brought her into another kiss. This time, this kiss was more passionate. Their toungues explores their mouths and Kate couldn't help but moan. That made Humphrey make the kiss deeper. They were smiling while kissing each other. They stopped and look at each other.

"I love you too kate. Tommorow we will leave to Jasper Park." He said softly into her ear. This made Kate's hair stand out at the end. They got up and began walking back to the den with tails intertwined. Kate was walking with her head leaning on Her lovers shoulder and Humphrey looked down to her.

"Now go in there and Cuddle with your daughter. She is your little girl now and she needs you." Humphrey said.

Kate was full of joy. She was the happiest she ever was and this new feeling of love made her so happy. On top of that she also has a daughter and she will protect her with all her life.

"I will protect our little baby for ever" Kate said as she gave Humphrey a kiss on the cheek. Humphrey chuckled and they both made their way in the den. The den was empty except for a little grey furball sleeping in the middle of the den. Kate walks up to Sophia and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"GoodNight daughter" she whispers in her ear. She turned to face Humphrey as all three of them snuggled. Sophia in the middle and Humphrey and Kate in the sides forming a circle around her.

"GoodNight Humphrey" Kate said kissing his lips as he kissed back. Humphrey had a huge smile on his face.

"GoodNight Kate" He said back as they both fell asleep with huge smiles on her face.

 **The Next Morning**

It was a beautiful day outside. The snow was finally melting down the forest and animals were leaving their dens after months of hibernation. In the mountains inside a den lived 2 couples with their daughter sleeping. Sophia woke up first and she noticed she was surrounded by Kate and her father. Sophia didn't know that Kate was officially her mother yet. In fact she doesn't know she's leaving to Jasper Park today. She gets up and bring a her paws on Kate's tummy trying to wake her up.

"Get up guys! It's almost noon" Sophia says as they both open their eyes. They look at each other with smiles on their faces and they share a quick kiss. Sophia was oblivious to the whole thing happening since she fell asleep last night.

"Sophia we have something to tell you" Humphrey said as she looked up to him with a smile in his face.

"What is it?" She said as her tail was wagging and looked excited. Kate giggled at her little girl as Humphrey was about to tell her.

"We are going to Jasper Park today" Humphrey said with a smile.

Sophia gasped and then she blew up with excitement. She started to bounce and hop like a bunny around. She ran up gave a big hug to her father.

"Thank you Daddy! I want to play with other wolves

Like me!" She said giving him a tight hug.

Sophia then ran up to Kate and hugged her tightly. Sophia was happy to have Kate for the past couple days becuase Kate did save her life. Sophia felt more connected towards Kate and she doesn't want to lose her. Kate had a huge smile on her face, and Sophia's smile will get even wider when Kate tell her what's bound to happen next.

"Thank you Kate" she said looking up to her. Kate looks at Humphrey for an approval. Humphrey sits down behind her and nods his head to her. Kate leans her head down to where Sophia is.

"Listen Sophia you don't have to call me Kate anymore" She said as Sophia had a confused look on her face. Sophia thought she messed up again and she became worried becuase, she thought she did something wrong. She took a step back.

"W-wha...?" She quickly hid her embarrassment and she was slightly confused as she tilts her head.

"You can call me mommy!" Kate said with a smile. And from there, Sophia became so happy she ran up to her mother giving her a tight hug, never letting go. Kate was so overwhelmed, she was holding her little baby in her arms. Sophia started to cry, she finally has someone else looking after her. Kate wipes her daughters tears from her eyes and she gives her a nuzzle in the nose. Sophia smiles at her lovely mother and she licks her mother's nose with her little tongue.

"Thanks mommy. Thank you for being there for me." Sophia Said looking at her mother's sweet honey eyes.

Sophia saying those words made Kate's heart melt. She felt like she was about to cry. Kate felt so bad for her not growing up without a mother and she will be the one to protect and love her. Kate gives her a hug again and Humphrey comes from behind giving a big bear hug as they all laugh.

"I love my family so much! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Humphrey said to them.

"I love you mommy and daddy! You guys are the best." She says in her parent's arms.

Kate and Humphrey look at each other as they share a quick kiss. They are proud parents and feel like they accomplished the biggest achievement in their life. Humphrey's protection to Sophia made her very special and her love for her parents is beyond amazing. Kate's love for Sophia made her a truly loving mother. Kate never knew she was going to be a mother, but it all changed when Humphrey found Sophia. Humphrey felt like Taking care of Sophia and protecting her was his most important deduction in his life. He was glad he left Jasper. And he was glad he has Kate. Kate and Humphrey don't need a fancy marriage to prove their love to each other. Their true love is consistent, and they are going to raise this special little girl in Jasper Park.

"So, are you guys ready to go to Jasper Park?" Humphrey said to his wife and daughter.

"Yes I'm so excited!" Sophia says hoping all over the place.

Kate and Humphrey giggled as they look at their precious little gift. They look at each other and all three of them left the den on their way to Jasper Park.

"I'm ready for this moment. All I wanted to do was to find you Humphrey and bring you back home" Kate said looking up into his eyes.

"Well you did. It turns out you will bring someone else along into your life" he says as he motions so Sophia, who was tagging along behind them. Kate and Humphrey laugh as they make their way down the mountain, on their way home.

 **Wow, what an amazing chapter. Be sure to follow for more updates that will be coming soon! Other than that I'll see you later!**


	8. Journey To Jasper

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a really long time. I had just finished my Semester Finals for School and I didn't have time to publish another chapter so I'm sorry about that. Now I have more free time this week so I'll be updating and writing stories for you to enjoy. This is the chapter you were waiting for so there's Not much else to say other than enjoy this story! :)**

No one's POV

The Nothern Mountains were slowing melting and vanishing, and the Wrath of Winter finally came to an end. Snow was melting and frost was trickling down from the trees. Blue birds were chirping in the beautiful sunset morning. Many rodents came out from hiding in logs and other sluggish burrows. The fresh air gave a last taste of what winter will be an end to, and the breeze swept every mountain towards the atmosphere. The Freezing, brutal winter came to an end and no more violence was coming across fighting for food and survival. It was now a time for peace and innocence, and the beautiful spring is what brings many Baby animals get a chance to experience the amazing wildlife and the beautiful Nature. The world around them will be evolving, the wonder of Mother Nature is a beautiful creation. But life isn't fair, and they will be taught to survive, and escape the dangers evolving around them. Down the plain valley, a beautiful family was walking down the Mountains. It was a mom and a dad, and a little pup. The little family was on their way down to Jasper Park, their home. The family was learned and taught to survive the cold winter, so they understand the way of lifting like a wolf. The father wolf, protects and provides for his family. He's the one who looks out to make sure their safe and the wolf has the responsibility to support the family. The mother wolf nurtures and raises the family so the little pups can go out and make a family of their own. They all have different duties, so that's what helps them survive. As they were striding along the snow they noticed down the mountain the valley was all melted. The two wolves were smiling knowing they were close to Home. The little pup in the other hand was looking at the melting snow and staring at the grass. Since it was up in the mountains her whole life, she never saw the grass growing on the feild. They smile as they walk closer to their bewildered pup.

"It's okay, it's just grass. In the springtime, the sun comes up and the snow melts, leaving the grass on the feilds" The mother says softly looking down at her pup. She looks up at her mother and smiles. As she was striding and hopping like a bunny on the green grass in the feilds she noticed some flowers in the distance. She runs up to the little tulips and stares at it. She's never seen something so pretty like that, glowing and rising it's petals as the sun sets a beaming glow on it. She smells the flower and starts hopping around smelling other roses and lavenders with her little nose. Her parents couldn't help but crack a laugh. They are both happy that she seems to enjoy the beautiful spring down here. The little pup has been living deep in the mountains her whole life, with predators like other cougars who chase their prey, to raptors soaring in the sky snatching their food. She never knew life would be this amazing it's like she was living in her own little world. Her parents knew that she would soon adapt to a life with other wolves so she gets familiar with her wolf heritage.

As the little joyful pup is treading on the green grass, she noticed a butterfly on a lily. She slowly walks up to it and the butterfly lands right on the top of her snout. She smiles as she runs up to her parents with the butterfly. She felt a sneeze coming as the butterfly spread powder of pollen on her nose. She gave a cute little sneeze and her parents giggled. Her father picks her up and puts her on his back as they continued walking down the valley towards the woods.

"Are we almost there?" Sophia asked playing with her father's hair.

"Yea, we will get there very soon" Humphrey said smiling up at her. Since it's officially spring now and there isn't much snow, it's easier to travel and it takes less time. It would take weeks to reach up the mountains, now it would take a couple days. They continued to walk and talk about random things, and cracking jokes here and then. As they entered the woods, they were amazed by the beauty. The sun rays were gleaming past the thick branches and many animals have left their dens in the spring.

"It's so beautiful!" Sophia says with her mouth open as many butterflies flew past her. Kate looks at her daughter, she feels bad that she never got to noticed the wonder of nature in her life.

"It really is, but when you see all the wolves in Jasper it will be even more amazing!" She truly tells her. They head past a waterfall, the bright sun was reflecting a bright rainbow down the waterfall. They were shocked and never seen anything like it.

The three wolves continued walking down the woods. They were headed toward a big valley with a nice large lake. The lake was filled with creatures of any kind, from little frogs and turtles to a moose and her little calf getting a drink. They had the perfect view as the waterfall was right in the distance of where they're at. Right now it was the perfect time to take a dip and relax in the water. It was roughly half past noon and the sun was still shining up so there was plenty of daylight now.

"How bout we go for a little swim, what do you think Sophia?" Humphrey says looking at his daughters sky blue eyes.

"I've never been in the water..." She said slowly looking away. Kate walks up to her and puts her paw on her head.

"I'll show you what me and your father used to do at your age. Follow me" Kate said smiling at her little girl as Sophia follows her into the lake.

All three of them head to the shallow part of the lake, from the distance they could see many species of fish and other organisms. Sophia was amazed by the touch of the water and surprisingly it wasn't cold. Sophia slowly walks along the water toward her mother, she was afraid to fall in and the water was about a little less than half way to her body.

"That's it girl. Come to momma" Kate says encouraging her to come to her. She slips on a rock and she plunged with her nose in the water. Kate slowly got her back on her feet and pulled her closer to her. Sophia cracked a laugh, she wasn't afraid of the water anymore.

"I'm okay! I'm not afraid of the water anymore" Sophia says hopping and running around the lake. She was looking down at the fish past her feet and she tried to pick up one with her little jaws. She was really enjoying life down here, much better for her to live in this environment.

Humphrey walks up to Kate as they look at their daughter striding and hopping across the water.

They were slowly adapting Sophia to become familiar with the life down here. Humphrey knew it was right for them to move back to Jasper, it was much better for Sophia.

"I'm so happy she's loving it down here" Humphrey said nuzzling Kate's neck. Kate giggled and let out a little moan before she spoke.

"Ohh Humphrey... I don't know what I'd do without you" She says staring into his eyes and sharing a kiss.

"You still know a few games?" Kate said bringing them out of the make out. She was referring to when they were little pups playing games like tag by the lake.

"An Omega would never forget" Humphrey said as he lightly splashed Kate. Humphrey started laughing as she got a little wet. Little did he know this was a turn on for Kate.

"Ohh Humphrey you're gonna get it so bad" she says seductively as she bites his lip at him. She runs toward him and they splash each other and play fight. Even Kate's soft growls were turning on Humphrey. Kate playfully pinned Humphrey down as she was looking at him with hunger in her eyes.

"Ok Kate, I shouldn't mess with you when you're turned on" Humphrey chuckled. Kate unexpectedly brought him into a kiss. Humphrey savored the moment and made the kiss deeper causing Kate to moan.

"Ohh Humphrey. This is the most fun I've had in a while" she giggled as she looks at him. She noticed his fur was all wet, showing his thick muscular body. She was holding his tight muscular arms and she feels the heat coming from her body. For her it was impossible not to look at and she couldn't help but stare. She gave him a lustful look as she licked the side of his cheek.

"I think we should keep going" Kate said, letting him get up.

"Yea, good talk" Humphrey said as he got up. As soon as he got up, Sophia came behind and splashed both of them with water. Her splash wasn't big, but they played off and began playing with her.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you!" Humphrey chuckled as he began chasing his daughter around the lake.

"You have to catch me first!" Sophia Said looking behind so seeing her father catch up behind. Kate couldn't just watch so she joined in the fun. All three of them were splashing around the lake and enjoying the time of their lives.

Humphrey caught Sophia and Kate helped him gently pin her and they blowing raspberries on her stomach. She was ticklish, and she couldn't move as her parent were holding her laughing.

"Hahaha stop..! Ahahahahaa ok ok!" Sophia Said in defeat looking up at her parents as they smiled down at her.

"Ok sweetie the fun lasted, now we need to get a move on." Kate said picking her up and gently licking her fur like a brush and cleaning her off as they left the lake.

They continued their journey south to Jasper. The sky was more cloudy and thick, and the sky turned from blue to white. So far they haven't noticed any other wolves around her so that's very odd. But that doesn't matter right now becuase they're still trying to get home first. Sophia was resting on Humphreys back taking a little nap as they were walking.

"I wonder if it's the same old Jasper. Hope nothing has changed." Humphrey said breaking the little silence

"Yea. I haven't seen my family in a while. After all I really do miss it." Kate said viewing the trees as birds were up in the branches.

"I wonder how they will react when they see Sophia... especially your mother" Humphrey said with a little laugh. He's always been terrified of Eve. But now he knows that He and Kate are together and her mother can't stop it.

"I don't think she'll care. After all she's the most beautiful living thing ever" Kate said looking at Sophia cuddling by herself.

"Yea. Does your mother know that we are together? I mean... wouldn't she freak out or something?" Humphrey asked nervously. Kate walked closer to Humphrey. There body's were now touching and Kate enterwhined her tail with Humphreys.

"Don't worry, before I left she told me to bring your lover back. She knows that I really loved you and I really needed to be with you." Kate said calmly looking at Humphrey.

"Thanks Kate. For everything." Humphrey said kissing her cheek. She giggled as she spoke up.

"You too. After all, you are the reason Sophia's here with us. You accepted her in our life, and she's thankful for that" Kate said looking at Humphrey with honey in her eyes. She truly sees the wolf she fell in love with the first place.

They stopped walking and quickly shared another kiss, Kate giggled at how forward Humphrey was being, she knows that Humphrey can pull any button to make her feel good. All of a sudden Sophia woke up from her little yawn and caught her parents in the moment. Kate and Humphrey quickly started walking pretending to not know what happened.

"Are we there yet?" Sophia asked as she let out a cute little yawn.

"Almost, we will reach there early tommorow morning and we will need to get rest soon." Humphrey said. They needed to find a den soon, as it was getting a little darker.

As the wolves were walking, they heard gun shots in the distance. It was coming from the left and Humphrey knew exactly what it was. His heart dropped as he heard that same sound that left him a scar.

"What was that?!" Sophia Said as she quietly yelled from the sound. Kate picked up Sophia and bran got closer to her hugging her.

"Follow me, we will be safer through here." Humphrey said as he quickly led them to a path down another way. Kate knew something was up, she was just curious.

"Humphrey, where are we going? And what was that?" Kate said as she started to panic a little. Humphrey stopped and looked at Kate as they were hiding in a bush away from the sound.

"No time to ask. Please be very quiet" Humphrey said in a quiet voice. Sophia was getting scared as she hugged her mother tighter.

"Is it humans?" Kate asked calmly looking at Humphrey. His ears dropped when he heard that word.

"Y-Yes, I don't want another scar like last time..." Humphrey said looking down, clenching Kate's paw bringing her closer to his chest.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked looking up at him. Kate wa surprised Humphrey never told her he had an experience with humans.

"Shh look. Be quiet." He said calmly motioning to the Jeep in the distance. Sophia started shivering quietly, and Kate held her tighter and comforting her. They sat there and listened to what the humans were doing. They got off the Jeep and opened the trunk. Inside it was loaded guns and other weapons like knifes and bows; they were well armed. Humphrey became worried by the look of that gun, it's the same gun that almost killed him.

"You guys got everything?" A man said.

"Yea that's about all, only a couple ducks and one large buck." Another said.

"I don't know, maybe sell it's antlers they're probably worth a fortune."

"Naw, that ain't what we're here for. Keep a look out for wolves, haven't seen any down here." He said. Kate and Humphrey became a little more nervous.

"I saw some down the valley by the lake early this morning , it looked like there were three, two adult and one pup."

"That'd be good. Their fur sell really good on the market, ecspecially the pups" he said snickering as they loaded their guns and had a little beer.

Kate and Humphrey looked at each other. They were in the bush not knowing what to do. Humphrey knows he has to do something. He can't let anything happen to his own family. He looked down at Sophia. "How could someone hurt such an adorable little baby?" He said to himself.

"Kate, we need to get out of here. They're looking for us" Humphrey said.

"How? I don't know what to do" she said whispering back to Humphrey.

"We could make it out past these bushes out in the valley. From the valley leads us toward another forest and we can spend the night there." Humphrey said looking at Kate. Humphrey has never seen Kate afraid like this.

"I'm scared mommy" Sophia Said hugging Kate tighter.

"It's okay. Stay close to mommy and we will make it out." Kate said as she picked up Sophia by the scruff and followed behind Humphrey, leading the way out of the thick bushes into the valley.

"Kate I need to to follow my lead. When I say go we run out into the valley. I need do two things. Hold Sophia tightly and do NOT look back okay?" Humphrey said getting closer to Kate.

"Okay." Kate nodded. Humphrey brought Kate And Sophia into a kiss and a warm hug.

"It's okay. We can make it out. Trust me." Humphrey said. Kate was now waiting for the signal. The Jeep soon leaves and Humphrey was waiting for the moment.

"And...NOW!" He said as he jolts out of the bush and runs straight toward the valley. Kate clenched Sophia by the jaw and follows Humphreys lead. Her heart was pounding and Sophia became to cry softly. Kate felt so bad, she never knew she would have to come across this ever again. She got shot before and that was with tranquilizers, now these are real bullets and they are big time poachers.

"Don't look back kate. Keep running ahead." Humphrey said next to me. Kate was getting tired, they were close to the forest until they heard gun shots. Kate and Humphrey heard two bullets fly past them with great force. She yelped and ducked as they sprinted even faster. Her legs began dreading a little but she didn't give up. She's never ran this fast before, mostly because she's running for her life. The shots were loud and Sophia was crying even louder.

"It's okay Kate! Don't look back! Keep running" Humphrey Yelled as more bullets were grazing down the feild. Kate was really afraid, mostly because she didn't want to lose Sophia. They entered their way into the thick forest and kept on running. To them it felt like hours and hours of running and they were exhausted. They found a little burrow behind a huge rock, hidden away from the valley so the poachers wouldn't find them. Kate and Humphrey were tired as they fell down in exhaustion. Sophia ran to her father and hugged him. Humphrey looked at Sophia in relief and then at Kate. He hugged them both and kissed them on the forehead.

"Wow... we made it..." He said looking at Kate with very tired eyes.

Kate's heart was pounding a million beats a second. Sophia came up and hugged Kate tightly. Kate hugged back tighter at her daughter not wanting to let go. She couldn't believe those humans wanted to kill poor inocent baby pups.

"You're okay Sophia. We made it out alive" Kate said with a smile, wiping her daughters tears away.

She looked up and smiled at her mother.

"Thank you for saving me...again" She said to her parents as she kisses them and heads fo sleep snuggling with her mother. Humphrey comes behind Kate spooning her and wrapping his arms around her body. He shivers vanished at the touch of his fur and she looked up to him.

"Thank You, you saved us again" Kate said pecking his cheek.

"Naturally" he said with a chuckle.

"Of course" Kate said with a giggle. Humphrey decided he had to tell her about the human incessant he had months earlier. It was a Moment that left him shocking. So he decided to tell her right now.

"This wasn't my only human encounter Kate" he said as Kate looks at him astonished.

"What do you mean?" She said curiously.

"I've had other encounters. Mostly where I got these scars from" he said motioning to the scar on his chest.

"How did his happen?!" Kate said wanting to know what happened.

"This happened before I met Sophia. Actually almost two weeks after I left Jasper. It was in this exact area and these humans have been here all around. They're mostly looking for wolves, not for our meat but for our fur. Especially pups since they're more valuable." He Stops And takes a deep breath.

"It's okay Humphrey, you can tell me" Kate said staring into his eyes.

 **Flashback**

Humphrey's POV

 _I was looking for food one morning, and then I see a red Jeep. Later two people hop out of the car holding rifles. I get closer to see what they were doing. I was not at the top of the hill looking down at them. I wasn't sure what they were doing here, I mean it was almost winter and all the animals are hibernating._

 _As they were loading and cocking their rifles I accidentally snapped a branch and they faced directly toward me. I took a step back and barked and growled at them. As soon as they did that they pointed their guns directly toward me and fired two shots. I quickly duck and run down the opposite hill from where I was, it was a close call but now I need to get out of there sight. I was running faster and harder, I wasn't fully trained as an alpha and I was still a weak little omega._

 _"Take the shot!" I heard them say._

 _My heart was beating faster and faster. I had to make my move, so I quickly make a sharp turn left and the shot misses and hits a branch. Man, the shots were so loud they can be heard from miles away. I didn't want to look back, but I wanted to see where they were, so I peek my head out and look slitghtly left._

 _That's when I saw him aiming toward me. He took the shot, and the bullet grazed my chest and all the way to my shoulder leaving a scar. I howled in pain, i couldn't run faster anymore my pain was unbearable. That's when I slipped on a tree branch and I tumbled down to a hidden path under the tree and snow, looking above to see the hunters running past me. I look at the path and I see the blood was trailing on behind me._

 _I didn't know what to do. I was hungry, scared, alone, freezing, and in pain. I stayed there for the night, hoping to not come across them again. The blood stopped dripping since it was freezing. I was glad the bullet didn't actually hit me, but it would've been better if it missed me completely. All these thoughts around my head made me dizzy, so I decided to take a rest and hopefully forget about what happened. If I could._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

"It took me almost a week to patch up and slightly stitch this scar up. It was definitely one of the hardest weeks out there." Humphrey said motioning to his big scar on his chest.

"Oh my. How come you never told me about this? Does she know?" Kate said whispering back holding her paw on his tight muscular chest.

"No she doesn't. I don't want to scare her or anything. I also didn't want you to worry about me. For the past couple days was the most amazing thing ever and I didn't want you to worry about it." Humphrey said looking directly into her honey eyes.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. We should get some sleep. GoodNight " Kate said kissing his cheek.

"GoodNight Kate" Humphrey said nuzzling Kate's neck. Kate giggled and they both fall asleep.

The next day they all woke up. Humphrey wanted to forget about what happened and he wanted to keep on heading towards Jasper. They looked out the burrow and noticed no one was out so they continued their journey home so Jasper. It wasn't far away but it was quite the walk. They were hungry and needed food. The wolves noticed deer in the open valley and decided to take their moment. Kate stayed with Sophia as Humphrey went to take it down. He eventually took it down and killed it. They all ate their breakfast until they were satisfied and moved on. They headed past thick woods, open feilds and valleys, lakes and waterfalls. They even crossed a giant log that was a bridge across the pond.

"Are we there yet?" Sophia said dragging along behind her parents.

"Yes we are almost there" Kate said looking back at her smiling. Sophia had a big grin on her face as she ran past her parents with a joyful expression.

"Excited little girl isn't she" Humphrey said slightly bumping Kate. Kate cracked laugh at Humphrey and then looked back at Sophia.

"Who wouldn't be excited. Going to a place full of wolves and food everywhere. No more war and violence. Just peace and silence around." Kate said looking back at Humphrey. He was silent just looking at Sophia hopping around the path chasing butterflies.

"I'd love to know what you're thinking" Kate said laying her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"I'm thinking, of how lucky I am to find such a beautiful wolf, and bring another one in my life" Humphrey said looking at Kate giving her a kiss.

Kate smiled widely bringing her tongue in the mix. Humphrey couldn't take it and he gently pinned her down. Humphrey held her forelegs tight as Kate let out a moan. Humphrey's weight was now on Kate's and they continued to kiss. Humphrey went for the neck making Kate close her eyes and moan.

"Ohh, Humphrey... wait.. what about mmmph" Kate tried to warm Humphrey about Sophia but he make the kiss deeper. Kate was liking his forward actions and wanted to continue. But not with Sophia around. Humphrey stopped the kiss and grinned down at Kate.

"Sorry Kate, I couldn't take it." Humphrey said chuckling.

"Me neither. We should keep moving" Kate said as Humphrey let her get up. Sophia was in the distance looking at a sign.

"Mom, dad what does this say?" Sophia asked tilting her head looking at the poster. Kate and Humphrey has wide eyes as they looked at each other.

"Honey, that say's "welcome to Jasper Park" Humphrey said smiling at her and back at Kate.

"We are here?! Yay!" Sophia Said happily, making laps around her parents. Kate giggled knowing how happy she is to be here.

"I'm glad she's happy" Humphrey said.

"Yea" Kate said dreamingly looking into his eyes.

They enterwhined their tails and continued walking down Jasper Park. Sophia followed along next to them. They were finally home.

 **Yea, that's it for this chapter. Thank you guys for reading! As you know, this chapter will come to an end very very soon so don't be sad becuase I will make more stories, maybe a sequel of you guys want! As of right now, have a wonderful day and I'll see you later!**


	9. Reunion

**Hey guys I'm back! This is the chapter you've been waiting so long for so hope you enjoy!**

No ones POV

Kate, Humphrey and Sophia were walking down The forest towards Jasper Park. Kate in one was excited, she wanted to see her family for so long and she hasn't been here since winter. Sophia was happy, still quite unsure how she will react to seeing other wolves. Humphrey, was starting to get a little tingle in his back. He was glad to be home, it's just he has that feeling that he left his friends out of his life. He truly feels bad, but after all it was worth it.

They don't know how everyone will react when the wolves see them. It doesn't matter for Kate and Humphrey, as long as Sophia is safe they will be satisfied. So far during the walk, no wolves have shown up. It was an empty forest and a quiet walk the whole time. Humphrey takes a look at one of the hills up in the forest distance. Memories flow past him, he remembers when him and his omega friends log sleded down that steep hill. He feels a little guilty not showing up with them anymore. Humphrey knows now that he is a more mature and strong wolf, and he isn't the omega he was before and he will wed to take a lot more responsibility for his own family now. Kate brushes Humphreys side with her soft fur.

"Remember that little place over there Humphrey?" Kate said motioning to the place where they first met. Humphrey let's a deep low sigh and smiles at her.

"I will never forget the look of your face when I first met you" He said chuckling as Kate slightly bumps him playfully.

"Oh Humphrey. You should've see _your_ face. You were like a deer in headlights" Kate said giggling and Humphrey smiled.

"That's because When I first looked into your eyes I couldn't stop looking away" he said as Humphrey licked Kate's cheek. Kate giggled and she stopped to look around for Sophia. She couldn't find her.

"Humphrey where's Sophia?!" Kate said panickingly looking around. Just then she appeared behind a tree and snuck up on her mother. Humphrey saw and quickly smiled as she crept her way toward Kate.

"Boo!" Sophia said jumping on Kate's back. Kate gasped and felt relieved. She really got scared from her being missing. After all kate is a protective mother and looks out for her daughter.

"Oh god, Sophia you almost gave mommy a heart attack" Kate said sighing and smiling at her daughter on her back. She smiled and got off Kate.

"Did I scare you?" Sophia asked bringing her about closer.

"Yea, pretty bad" Kate said with a giggle looking down at her daughter. Sophia thought she got scared from the surprise.

"You sure did scare her. Pretty bad if you ask me" Humphrey said with a wink knowing what Kate meant. Kate scoffed it off kindly and they all continued to walk.

As they continued to walk down Jasper Park, they were headed close to the valley but still no wolves were visible. They were confused, it was only and the sun was already up.

"This is weird. No one is out" Humphrey said with a confused look.

"Yea, where is everyone?" Sophia Said.

Just then, 2 wolves appeared from behind the trees. As from the look, they were drunk and laughing along slowly walking. They caught eyes with Kate Humphrey and Sophia and their eyes widened. Kate already knew who they were. It was Sweets and Candy.

"Oh my God. Kate is that you?" Candy asked with wide eyes looking back at Sweets.

"Yea guys, it's me. I'm back" Kate said with a smile.

It was silent for about five seconds until the two wolves came up and hug Kate. They all laughed and Candy caught eyes with Humphrey. At first she didn't recognize him from afar but as she got closer she knew that face from somewhere.

"Is that..." Sweets managed to say as she was dazing at Humphrey.

"Oh my God it's Humphrey!" Candy says as she hugged him. Humphrey awkwardly hugs back. He never really knew Candy and Sweets and it felt weird to hug back.

"Hey girls. I'm surprised you remember me" Humphrey said with a chuckle.

"How couldn't we? But you did change Humphrey" Candy Said looking at Humphreys figure.

"A lot.." Sweets Said staring at Humphreys Tight muscles in his legs and chest starting to drool a little. She stopped and noticed something.

"Are you two..." She managed to say pointing her fingers at them two.

"Together? Yes." Humphrey said and Kate looked at them with a smile. They nodded their heads and noticed something else behind Humphreys legs. Kate took the time to introduce Them to Sophia.

"Guys this is Sophia. My daughter" Kate said. Sophia looked up at them but very rarely. She was shy, she wasn't used to seeing other wolves around. She stayed with her mother covering her face in her mother's fur.

"Oh my god! She's adorable!" Candy says with a huge smile looking down at Sophia.

"Hey there Sweetie! How are ya?" Sweets Said teasing her. Sophia looked back and laughed at them.

"Good" Sophia manages to say. They all shared a laugh and Sophia looked up smiling at her mom.

"She's a very shy wolf. Yet very adorable in her own way. I'm very happy for you two" Sweets Said with a smile at the beautiful family.

"Thank you so much guys it means a lot!" Kate said laying her head on Humphreys shoulder. Candys ees widened all of a sudden.

"Oh, I should go and tell everyone that your here. Everyone is in their dens and I'll wake them up. I'll bring your parents here" Candy said as them two went to tell everyone Kate returned.

As they ran to tell everyone. The three wolves took their time and followed along.

Sweets and Candy ran to the Alpha Den, seeing Winston, Eve, lily and Garth. They were all confused on why them two were here so early in the morning.

"Kate is back!" Candy Said softly and everyone's heads popped up in the den. It's been three months since Kate left and they haven't heard a word from her. Winston and Eve were very worried for her not showing up anymore. Winston and eve walked up to them two.

"Kate is back? With who? Where is she?" Eve spits out curiously and shockingly.

"Slow down. Follow me" Sweets Said as they left the den and leading them to the way where they found them. Lily and Garth followed along. Lily was also excited that Kate came back after all she is her sister. The whole family really wanted to see Kate and whoever she brought along. Eve knew Kate left for Humphrey and she hope Kate came with him.

As Kate, Humphrey and Sophia were walking they looked out the forest and their eyes were shocked. Kate was loooking at her family she hasn't seen the whole winter. Eve and Winston were lost of words as they saw her daughter back. They came running towards Kate and Kate did the same. As they embraced, they didn't let go in a long time.

"Oh Kate! We missed you! We missed you so much!" Eve said kissing her daughters head.

"I missed you too mom!" Kate said hugging her. Lily came by and hugged her long gone sister.

"I'm happy you came back. The whole pack missed you!" Lily said.

"I'm so glad you came back Kate." Winston Said looking down at her proud little daughter.

"I wouldn't have made it back here without Humphrey" Kate said motioning for Humphrey to come. He appeared behind Kate and everyone was shocked. They never imagined this kind of Humphrey, all strong and not so omega looking.

"Your daughter was all safe. No harm was done sir" Humphrey said looking at Winston. He took no time and they all came to hug him. They were proud of him returning and keeping Kate safe.

"Thank you for keeping my daughter safe Humphrey" eve said looking into his eyes. Humphrey is relieved Eve isn't gonna chip off his head. After all she is proud and happy for him.

"One more thing guys.." Kate said as they all looked at her. Kate motioned to Sophia. She was standing behind Kate's front legs not knowing who these wolves are. Everyone's eyes widened. Including eves and Winston's.

"This is Sophia.. My daughter" Kate said with a smile. They didn't expect Kate to have a daughter, or even show up with someone else besides Humphrey. They all got closer to her and she was still hiding her face a little.

"It's okay honey" Kate said bringing her closer to her grandparents.

"How are you sweetie? I'm grandma Eve and this is Grandpa Winston." Eve said patting Sophia's head with her paw.

"She reminds me of you Kate. Very beautiful." Winston Said grinning at Kate as she blushed.

"Oh it's okay, I don't bite. Come here you little furball" Eve said bringing Sophia into a hug tickling her with her tongue. Sophia laughs and smiles at her grandmother. Sophia can even tell she looks like her mother. Lily comes closer to see Sophia. She stares into her little aqua blue eyes.

"Hi there little sweetie. I'm aunt lily and this is uncle Garth." She said waving at Sophia. Sophia looked up at the beautiful wolf and smiled. She never seen such a wolf, all white with purple eyes.

"Hi lily! You are very pretty" Sophia Said blushing a little.

"Aww Thank you honey. You are a very sweet little wolf aren't ya?" Lily said licking her cheek as she smiled. They all talked about things and started heading back to the pack to meet with everyone.

"Hey there Coyote. Been a while" Garth said bringing Humphrey into a hug. Garth and Humphrey were practically the same exact size now.

"Too long barf" Humphrey joked back at Garth hugging him back.

"Humphrey...?" A memorable voice came from behind him.

Humphrey's eats popped up and slowly turned around behind him. It was his old pals, Salty, Shakey and Mooch. They all looked the same to Humphrey. But they looked at Humphrey in disbelief, like he was someone else. Their eyes were wider than dinner plates, and stayed frozen for a couple seconds. Humphrey felt guilt rising up against his spine, he left his friends out of his life and he's staring st them again. If it hadn't been for Kate Humphrey never would've seen them again. Humphrey spent bo time as he ran up to the three omegas. They all hugged him as He toppled back laughing at them.

"I missed you two guys!" Humphrey said to them.

"I can't believe this is you Humphrey. You don't even look like an omega anymore" Shakey Said. Humphrey took this time to apologize to them.

"Look, sorry I left you guys. It was all my fault I got mad at Salty and ran away. If it wasn't for Kate I don't think I wouldve been here right now. But I'm glad I'm back and I missed you guys. I'm sorry and I love you." Humphrey said with great emotion in his voice.

"It's okay Humphrey I forgive you for what you did that night" Salty Said hugging Humphrey.

"Also sorry for eating all the berries mooch" Humphrey chuckled at him.

"It's okay man I forgive you" Mooch Said as they all hugged again.

"Don't think I didn't notice your little daughter. What's your name little girl?" Salty Said leaning his head towards her. Sophia walked up to Humphrey staying very close to him.

"Sophia" She said very softly and quietly.

"What a wonderful name." Shakey Said.

"Sophia this is uncle Salty, shakey and mooch." Humphrey said as they all waved at her grinning.

"Sophia, we could even teach you how to log board." Salty Said giving a look back at Humphrey. He can already tell he misses it.

"What's log boarding?" Sophia Said with a questionable look.

"We will show you. You have a lot to learn in these parks" Shakey Said looking down at her.

The whole pack saw the newcomers. They were joyful and happy that Kate and Humphrey made it back, even the unexpected gift they brought along. Kate took the private time to ask her parents about Sophia and how it really wasn't _her_ child, and how she adopted her. Winston and Eve were shocked on Humphrey doing such a wonderful act, bringing another wolf into his life and becoming a father. They gave Humphrey the blessing to marry her, even if they aren't officially married.

"Kate, Your Father And I have been thinking... we will have a wedding tommorow for you and Humphrey" eve said and Kate's eyes went wide in an instant.

"Really!? Oh yes I would love to. Thank you guys so much!" Kate said excitingly hugging her parents.

Kate looks at the pack and everyone compliments her and welcomes her back to Jasper. Kate his happy to see her friends are back and they all missed her. She talked with them for a while and she introduced Sophia to them, they fell in love with her in just a second. Speaking of Sophia, she is out with the other pups playing along and meeting them. It was weird at first, and she's getting used to socializing with other wolves her age. So far, she will adapt very quickly and love playing with and making friends here.

Kate walked up to Humphrey playing with his omega pals, Kate smiled back at him. She knows he missed his friends and they don't blame him for leaving. She feels bad for infuriating but it's an important discussion.

"Humphrey can I talk to you for a second." Kate said as they stopped talking. Humphrey looks back at her with a smile.

"I'll be right back guys" he said walking over to Kate as they walked in a private area. Humphrey unexpectedly Kissed Kate's nose and she giggle as the feel of his wet tongue.

"That's not what I called you here for Humphrey" Kate said with a giggle looking into his eyes.

"Than What is it Kate?" Humphrey asked her holding her paw staring right into her honey eyes.

"My parents gave us the blessing to have our wedding tommorow" Kate said with a smile looking up to him. Humphrey's ears shot up and an instant and out of no where pulled Kate into a sweet kiss. Kate helped from the unexpected kids and giggled. Since Sophia wasn't around, they don't have to worry about her seeing this.

"Ahh ok Humphrey" Kate said letting out small moans.

"Sorry Kate, I'm just so excited. I would love for us to _officially_ get married" Humphrey said with a smile.

"We should get to bed it's getting pretty dark" Kate said as they walked back to the den.

"I'll see you guys tommorow" Humphrey said waving to his Omega pals as they waved back to him.

"See ya dog!" Salty replied.

The two lovebirds walk to the Alpha Den and inside was Winston, Eve and lily and Garth. They sat down and Eve began talking.

"As if Kate already told you, you guys will officially get married" Eve said with a smile.

"Yea She told me." Humphrey said snuggling next to Kate as she giggled.

"I heard you have done many great things Humphrey. You saved a pup from dying in the mountains, and you cared for it" Winston Said with a smile.

"I had no choice, but in the end it was all worth it. I've been living in hell up in those mountains. I used to kill other wolves for food and survival. I was ruthless and cold blooded, but I needed to survive. And then I found her, and because of her she made me feel like the fun loving Omega I once was."

Humphrey said tearing up a little. Kate clenched his paw harder easing him to calm down.

"You have done great things Humphrey. And because of that, we want you to marry Kate. You can start your _own_ family, I know you can take care of her and provide for her Humphrey" Winston said staring at his future son in law.

Humphrey nodded back at him in acceptance.

"Thank you sir" He said to Winston.

"You also don't have to call me sir anymore. You can call me Winston" He said with a chuckle as everyone laughed.

A few moments later Sophia came in the den with a huge smile on her face. She later by her parents, as they were curious to know what happened while she was gone.

"So How was it?" Kate said cleaning off the dirt from her daughter.

"It was great! I made many friends and we went by the lake and played" She said with a smile looking at her parents.

"That's great Sophia, I'm glad you like it here" Humphrey said very proudly.

"I love it here, it's soo much better than those boring mountains" Sophia Said as everyone in the den laughed.

"Okay okay its time for bed sweetie" Kate said as everyone rushed to bed. Kate and Humphrey were excited for tommorow. They will officially get married and it is only the beginning of their lives from there.

 **So what do you guys think? This chapter is close to being finished and it's sadly almost over. I will write more stories but tell me what you'd want me to write. It could be a whole new story or possibly a sequel. Thank you guys for reading and have an amazing day!**


	10. The End

**Hey guys I know it's been a while, but damn school is really getting in my way of writing stories. This is the final chapter and I hoped you guys really enjoyed my first ever fanfiction. As far as I know, I won't make another story at the moment but I've been thinking of either a sequel or a prequel of what happened before Humphrey met Sophia so let me know what you'd want. Anyways, hope you enjoy the final chapter of Father Love!**

No ones POV

The big day was here. It was the moment of Kate and Humphreys life. They will accept their marriage and love as they will live off on their own and continue their lives as the two wolves together. Sophia, however is still unaware about the whole marriage thing. Kate and Humphrey will eventually tell her.

Right now it was a bright morning, the sun was up and the wedding will soon be held early down at the feild. Humphrey opens his eyes and meets Kate and Sophia sleeping right next to him. He gets closer to kiss Kate and Sophia and smiles at them. Kate eventually opens her eyes to see the one wolf who made her life better.

"Morning Humph" Kate said nuzzling his wet nose. Humphrey chuckled.

"Morning Kate, are you ready for today? Because I am" Humphrey said staring in Kate's eyes.

"Of course I am. We will have to tell Sophia very soon she doesn't know any of it" Kate said looking at Sophia sleeping.

"Yea, I have many things to tell her.." Humphrey said with a sigh, knowing he must tell her the truth of everything that happened.

"As of right now, I think I'll go get some food, you just stay in here with Sophia okay?" Humphrey said kissing Kate's cheek.

"Okay, thank you" Kate said kissing back as Humphrey left the den.

Humphrey came out the dam to catch up the the hunting group. They all saw him and decided to go talk to him since it was his big day.

"Good morning Humphrey. Today's your big day I see" Garth Said with a smile.

"Yea, thank you" replied back with a smile. He caught up with them and they headed towards the woods to look for food.

"Heard it was a real disaster up there... living alone with no one around. I'm sorry" Cando Said with a smile.

"I also heard you took care of a pup who was freezing almost dead. That's some amazing stuff Humphrey, there are very few wolves who can turn their whole life into something it'll never forget." Hutch said.

"Yea She is really special to me. After all without her I don't know what I would've become, maybe a ruthless cold blooded lone wolf. She changed me, she made me feel love" Humphrey said softly looking downthinking about how Sophia really changed Humphreys life, and how he did the same to her.

"It's okay pal. You did what was best, what was right of you to do" Garth Said.

"Thanks guys, on top of that we are here. See anything?" Humphrey said as they scanned the woods for food.

 **At the den**

Kate was lying down at the den, just thinking of how tonight will be. She imagined howling with Humphrey at the moonlight howl, and officially getting married and being together as one. She looks down at Sophia, who was cuddling by Kate, snoring cutely. Kate sat and enjoyed the moment to look down at her daughter in awe. Kate knee it was good for Sophia to be in Jasper, she felt more connected to the wolf world and nature environment. Kate decided she had to tell Sophia about the wedding, and that she will marry Humphrey. Kate had to tell her so she would understand.

The little pup opened her little eyes blinking a couple times. She then looked up to her mother smiling.

"Morning mommy" Sophia said giving her mother a nuzzle on the cheek.

"Morning sweetie, how'd ya sleep?" Kate said kissing her little nose. Sophia stood up and yawned widely.

"Good, can I go out to play with my friends?" She said with a pleading wide smile looking up at her mother.

"Hmm... it's still early baby. When daddy gets home you can eat and then you can go out and play okay?" Kate said.

"Okay" She said.

Kate decided to tell her about the wedding. She wanted to wait till Humphrey comes back but she couldn't wait any more longer.

"Sophia there's something very special going on today for your father and I" Kate said with a smile looking at her daughter. Kate got a little tense before she spoke up, she doesn't know how it will turn out.

Sophia stopped and looked up at her mother.

"Today is a very special day, do you know why?" Kate asked Sophia.

"Becuase we are finally gonna live here?" Sophia Said with an excitement.

"Haha Sophia we already live here, but there's something else important" Kate said giggling at her curious daughter.

"What is it?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Your Father And I are going to get married" Kate said with a somewhat smile. Sophia was bewildered.

"What...?" Sophia asked squinting her eyes. Kate knew this was gonna happen so she decided to tell her.

"It means your father and I will... love each other and protect you...forever" Kate said with a smile. Sophia looked up suddenly amazed.

"Forever?" She said with a wide smile.

"Yes dear, we promise to take care of you. And when you grow up and find love you will do the same thing to your own family" Kate said as Sophia walked up to Kate giving her a hug.

Just then Humphrey came home with food.

"I'm back!" He said looking at Kate and Sophia. Sophia came running to her father giving her a hug.

"Daddy!" She embraces her father. Humphrey hugs back tightly tickling her fur as she giggled. Humphrey then walks up to Kate.

"Hey Kate, ya ready for today it's almost noon?" Humphrey said nuzzling her. Kate moaned slightly.

"Ohh Yes.. lets just eat first" she said as they all ate the carcass.

"Sophia today is a special day for us do you want to know why?" Humphrey said, still not knowing that Kate told her everything.

"Yea, you and mom are gonna get married and you will protect me forever!" Sophia said smiling hoping around the den.

Humphrey's ears perked up at an instant. He stopped eating to look at Kate, she had her eyebrows raised and winked at Humphrey. Humphrey laughed at Kate, that pretty much sums up everything she needs to know from now on. She will learn more, but Humphrey and Kate will wait until she is older enough.

"Yea, Yea that's right" Humphrey said with a smile. All of a sudden Winston walks in the den looking at the family eating together.

"Kate, Humphrey. The wedding will start noon so get ready" he said with a smile.

"Okay" they both said.

"Sophia you can go out to play with your friends me and Humphrey have to get ready for Iur special day" Kate said smiling.

"Okay thank you!" Sophia said bursting out the den.

They both smiled as she ran out the den to play with her friends. Humphrey feels grateful for giving her his life. Humphrey looks out the den to see the view of the northern mountains in the distance, he can imagine the pain and struggle it took him to raise her. Kate comes besides him and snuggles by her lover.

"Thinking about something?" Kate said licking his fur. Humphrey looks down and grins at her.

"Yea.. I'm thinking about us howling at the moonlight howl tonight." Humphrey said kissing her nose.

"Oh I just can't wait for that moment" Kate said closing her eyes imagining her and Humphrey at the top of moonlight howl rock howling at the moon. Both of them started getting ready for the wedding, so Kate had Lily's help on making her look fabulous. Humphrey had help from his Omega pals.

"Almost done?" Kate said to lily who was grooming her fur.

"Aaand. Done!" Lily said as she had her eyes widened.

"Wow Kate, you look like a queen. Humphrey will die at your beauty." Lily said giggling.

"Oh stop it lily! I mean it's all you who helped me so thank you" Kate said giggling. Just then eve walks into the den and is stunned by her beauty.

"My baby is all grown up" Eve says giving Kate a kiss.

"Thank you mom" Kate giggled.

"Wedding is about to start, are you ready Kate?" Eve says to Kate.

"Oh yea. Ready."

 **At the wedding**

Wolves started gathering at the ceromony, the United pack came together and everything was at pace now. No more war, or survival for food. Everyone was happy, and tonight was a special day for Kate and Humphrey. The podium was at the center of the feild surrounded by wolves on a big rock, it made everything seem more in place.

On top of the podium was Winston, Eve, Tony and Sophia. Kate and Humphrey will be walking soon to the podium for the ceromony.

"Oh boy there's soo much wolves today" Shakey Said.

"Yea it's out bros big day today, I mean look at him. Last time I saw him he was a little sly dog, now he already has a family." Salty Said as the omegas shared their moment to watch the wedding.

Kate and Humphrey walked up the podium. Kate's fur has been gloomed and making it appear more aesthetic, beaming in the sun. She was wearing a pink lily on her forehead. Humphrey's fur made him look athletic, as every step he took his muscles flexed, walking with his chest up making him appear more like an alpha.

They were now inches away from each other's noses, smiling at each other. Humphrey really admires Kate's look, she looked beautiful with that flower on her hair and cute little smile. Kate also couldn't stop looking at Humphreys figure, his coat was all groomed and clean.

"I love you..." Humphrey whispers to Kate. Kate giggled as she did the same.

"I love you too"

They started by accepting each other's scent, licking each other's ears as Winston gave the nod. Then they finally ended with an official marriage kiss. Everybody started applauding, including Sophia who was tearing up at her parents. She ran up and hugged her parents, everybody awed at the beautiful family.

"I love you guys so much!" She said under Kate's fur hugging her.

"We love you too baby" Kate said leaning down kissing her. Sophia looks up and smiles at her mother.

"Time to get ready for the moonlight howl, WHOO!" Winston Yells as everybody screams in excitement.

Kate and Humphrey giggled as they got ready for the finals ceromony on their wedding day.

 **At the Moonlight Howl**

It was now evening, all the wolves of the United pack were getting ready for the moonlight howl and are heading to Howling rock. As far of the pack, everybody had a date and everybody was happy. Of course, pups were not allowed at the moonlight howl, so they all went to the feilds playing by the lake and howling at the moon. Sophia wanted to let her parents have some fun together so she decided to go and hang out with her friends.

A howling rock filled, more wolves were hyping the place up. Seems like every wolf had a date and was enjoying their time. Many male wolves were of course showing their howling skills to impress other female wolves. For a while there hasn't been peace, but ever since Kate and Humphrey came everything changed.

Kate and Humphrey were walking up to the howling rock. They were both getting compliments by wolves up along the way. They were waking with tails enterwhined while the full moon was glowing in the blue sky.

"Oh my god, you two are so adorable!" Said Sweets, one of Kate's friends. Kate and Humphrey both looked at each other blushing.

"Thanks Sweets, you're too sweet" Kate said giggling.

"Ok Humphrey you sly dog! You are one lucky wolf" Salty Said as many wolves whistled in a joking matter. Humphrey looks at them and smiles, he sure is a lucky wolf and he knows it.

"Thanks guys, I know I am" Humphrey chuckled. As they were walking they passed there way toward Winston and Eve.

"There are the two lovebirds, you enjoying your night so far" Eve said with a grin.

"Of course we are, now were waiting for the big moment!" Kate said excitedly.

"Just don't have too much fun" Winston Said with a wink.

"You know Winston, for a wolf your age you can sure party like a young teenager!" Humphrey said as they were all laughing.

"I can have too much fun sometimes.." He said with a grin staring at Eve.

"Maybe not tooo much fun" Eve said back giggling.

Kate and Humphrey made their way to the top of the peak. As they both looked down they could both see all the wolves of the United pack looking up at them applauding. Humphrey caught a glimpse looking back behind him at the northern Mountains. He wanted to forget about that place,he wanted to enjoy his night.

Kate brought his chin to face her. He noticed he was staring at the mountains, so she took this moment to howl with him.

"Humphrey, look at me. Right now, let's enjoy the night of our lives" Kate said with a smile. Humphrey was now looking directly in her amber honey eyes.

"Of course my love" He said with a deep voice. Kate could feel his masculine breath since they were only a couple centimeters away.

At that moment, they both raised their heads and howled. Everyone listened to the howl, immediently all their ears perked up and hairs raised. Even Sophia could hear the howl it was that powerful.

The howl Intestifies and becomes deeper with more volume. Kate's howl was a high note sort of like she was singing in a harmonious way. Humphrey had a deep howl and each pitch was changing. Both of the howls created a beautiful vocal and could be heard miles away. Kate leans in and touches Humphreys paw with her paw. Humphrey looks back at Kate howling and smiles.

After about a minute of howling, it became quiet for a second. The birds chirping could be heard from nearby trees. Kate and Humphrey were looking at each other feeling their breaths to one another. In that second everybody applauds to both of them and they all start howling at the moon.

Kate and Humphrey took the moment for a kiss. A complete kiss, the one that will always be memorable to them. After about a minute, they both how their heads down looking at each other.

"Thank you, thank you for being there for me. And for Sophia" Kate said softly looking at him.

"I did what I had to do, you're very welcome" Humphrey said pecking her lips gently.

"I feel blessed to have you in my life" Kate said tearing up a bit. Humphrey wipes her tears and brought her to a very passionate hug.

"I could say the same to you and Sophia" Humphrey said softly.

Kate was overwhelmed by wonder. After all, this whole wedding wouldn't happen without Humphrey. Its funny to imagine a wolf like Humphrey doing such a thing. But it's not on the outside what counts to do it, it's the little things that take action to it.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

The whole night they shared their moments kissing, howling, and looking at the moon. Nothing can stop their love from one another, even if Sophia has a family of her own, that won't stop the happy couple. They were finally together, and will be together forever.

 **Epilogue ( Very Emotional ) ;(**

Couple months passed. It was now alreadysummer, and the warmth spread around Jasper Park. Sophia was already growing, she was now a pre teen wolf. She was already familiar with the wolf environment, and she enjoyed being a part of the United pack. She's glad on finally being a normal wolf and enjoying the nature in Jasper Park. But she still doesn't know.

Sophia was at the lake down the feild enjoyed her time with her friends talking, relaxing by the lakeside. It was a humid day out side so they relaxed in the shade looking at the gleaming lake reflecting the white sun.

"So Sophia, ever thought about having a sibling, maybe a brother or sister?" One of her friends, Alicia asked her.

It took Sophia for a moment to wonder. She never developed an interest in having one, but she would be more that glad if she did. She mostly enjoys having her father and mother being a part of her life everyday.

"I don't know, I never thought about it. I would love to have some though" Sophia Said looking away.

They all hanged out till the sun was lowering. It was time to head back to the den at sunset. Sophia made her way to the den with her parents laying on the den floor looking at her.

"Hey there my big girl" Humphrey said to his daughter. He was surprised on how much she was growing.

"Hey dad, hey mom!" Sophia Said hugging her parents.

"We have a surprise to tell you Sophia!" Kate said with excitement in her voice. Sophia's ears perked up looking at them surprised.

"Really, What is it?" Sophia said expecting something big.

"I'm pregnant. You're going to have a brother and sister!" Kate said waiting for her reaction.

Her eyes widened. She didn't expect that, even if her friends were just talking about it. She took a step back looking at them wide widened eyes, her heart was pounding rapidly.

"...Really.?" She finally spoke up. Kate and Humphrey both nodded at her.

Sophia gasped in astonishment and ran and gave a hug to her parents. She is more than happy to have little siblings. To Kate and Humphrey is kind of weird, before they never knew a feeling about raising a family and having a daughter. Kate and Humphrey also both knew they'd need to tell Sophia the truth, so today was the day.

"Thank you guys soo much, for everything!" Sophia Said embracing her parents.

"You're welcome dear" Kate said in her ear softly.

Kate and Humphrey were both nervous. They didn't know how to tell Sophia about the whole story. Humphrey decided he should tell her, after all he was the one who raised her.

Humphrey looked at Kate and she gave the nod, meaning it was time to have the talk. Not the talk talk, but about the truth.

"Sophia can I talk to you out-outside?" Humphrey said with a little Shaky voice. His heart was pounding fast, he's very afraid of her reaction. What if she doesn't approve?

They both walk out the den, they were facing the sun setting looking down at the feild.

"What is this about dad?" Sophia Said with a curious questionable look.

"Well you see, I have to tell you something that happened a long time ago" Humphrey said facing down at her.

"I'm all ears" she said with a cute smile putting her paw at his and looking up to him.

"When I was up on the northern mountains, I found something when I was there. I found a little pup, frozen, half dead, crying waiting for someone to pick it up. So I took it and raised it, ever since then That little pup was you the whole time" Humphrey said softly. He's eager what's going to happen next.

Sophia grasped his paw tighter looking up at him with wide eyes. She couldn't imagine this, she was too young to remember and the only thing she remembers was calling her own father saying her first words. Daddy.

"Y-You mean... my r-real parents were..." she managed to say before breaking down in tears.

Humphrey couldn't believe this. Sophia finally understood what really happened and she realized Humphrey and Kate aren't her real but only adopted parents.

"Hey Hey baby, it's okay don't cry. You are gonna make me cry" Humphrey said tearing up looking down at her daughter embracing him welping. Humphrey knew what she meant, if she was abandoned or her parents killed. No one knows.

Humphrey brought her head to face him. Her aqua eyes were filled with tears looking at her father.

"Look baby, If it hadn't been for you, I dont know where my life wouldn't have been. You completely changed my life around. If everything, I should be really proud of you. You are a very strong wolf, you have been through very hard moments. But remember, I am always here for you." Humphrey said as she finally smiles looking at her father hugging him again.Humphrey was actually crying with her daughter.

"You are my real father. No matter where or what happened to me, you are the greatest gift I ever had. I love you so much daddy!" Sophia Said hugging him passionately again.

Humphrey was so happy, it was the greatest decision he made in his life. He's truly lucky to have her in his life.

"I love my baby girl so much" Humphrey said softly in her ear. She giggled.

"I will always be your baby girl" she said whispering back in his ear. This made Humphrey embrace her even tighter. From a frozen pup in the mountains to a strong, proud teenager, Humphreys greatest gift was finding her in the very first place.

"Thank you, you saved my life"

"You're welcome baby. Your father is always here for you, no matter what happens. Through thick and thin, I will always love you!"

They shared their moment embracing each other passionately till the sun set on the horizon.

That is what you call a Fatherly Love.

 **Well this is it for the story. I really enjoyed making this story to you guys and I really hope you enjoyed reading it. I might continue to make more stories for you to read, as of right now I'll take a break from fanfiction. This story has a really powerful meaning on what it means to become a father. Being a father doesn't mean only looking out and protecting your loved ones, it means to feel the love and affection and be the one who guides and changes their life. Being there for your children is one of the most important things for them, making them feel special on having a father. A father might hold her little daughters hand for a while until she grows up and moves away, but her father will hold her heart forever, because no love is greater than having a father. If you never grew up with a father or if your father isn't there for you, just remember, you can be the father you wish your own father was. Thank you guys so much!**


End file.
